In tHe DarK
by I feel Kristy
Summary: Son de mundos diferentes.Uno viene del cielo y el otro del infierno.¿Un amor imposible?no, para ellos nada es imposible!Son polos opuestos, pero ese es el punto de atracción::::::él, un demonio. ella, un angel:::::::ExB
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination""**

_**jojo!!Bueno pues les traigo un nuevo fic, espero les guste!!**_

**In tHe DarK**

**"Prefacio"**

¿Cómo saber que es bueno y que es malo?

Si te dan a elegir entre el cielo y el infierno. ¿Qué elegirías?

Si en el infierno se encuentra tu verdadera felicidad. ¿Dejarías tu propio mundo?

Y si la única solución para estar a lado del ser al que amas, es romper las reglas. ¿Pecarías?

Son muchas preguntas para una sola respuesta que justamente tienes en tus narices.

Si, definitivamente me quedaría con mi demonio personal

A él, es lo único que quiero en mi vida

Ahora ustedes respondan. ¿Creen en el amor entre un ángel y un demonio? Bien, pues esta es una historia acerca de ello…mi historia.

_Prisionera si, prisionera de dualidad  
ángel de bondad, ángel de la pasión  
que arrastra, que quema, que ahuyenta  
aquellos que hoy luchan contra la razón._

Lujuria que se desata cuando siente  
cuando el corazón ama, sale el deseo  
cuando la mirada se fija en la tuya  
y la boca ansia a los húmedos besos

Prisionera que huye para no sentir  
que solo puede desear con el corazón  
dejando su cuerpo como un suave mapa  
para bañarlo entero con calor de amor.

Ángel de fuego prisionera de pasión  
que busca tu cuerpo, tus manos y voz  
que se entrega prisionera a tu merced  
y sentirse amada hasta que nace el sol.

Prisionera si, prisionera de dualidad  
el ángel de amor, ángel de la pasión  
aceptando cada día su innata condición  
el solo desear cuando entrega su amor

_**Bueno chicas!!pues esto solo es el prefacio!!por favor les pido que me comprendan pues no podré subir muy a menudo, ya que pues mi vida ah dado muchas vueltas a tal punto que se revolvió por completo!!Casi no puedo estar en la compu!!y espero sigan leyendo!!**_

_**Mis otros fics obviamente los voy a terminar, pero igual como les digo casi no estoy en la compu. Y pido paciencia!!!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado!!**_

_**Espero REVIWES**_

_**De regaños o sugerencias o felicitaciones o tan siquiera si, si les gusto jajaja!!!**_

_**Bye bye!!!tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible**_

aprilEXB


	2. 1 Tres Mundos

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

**_Bueno les dejo este capi!!jojo!!como regalo de Navidad!!_**

**_Y espero que descubran quien lo narra!!!jojo!!_**

* * *

**capitulo 1°- mundos **

Yo conozco mundos diferentes, esta el de los humanos; normales, con vidas normales, nacen, crecen y mueren?, también esta el mundo de los Ángeles, son los que viven en el cielo, si jaja, a que no sabían. Ellos son los encargados de cuidar a los humanos y que no pasen cosas malas, son los encargados de que cuando un humano muera, se le lleve al cielo. Y esta mi mundo, el de los demonios, que en vez de llevar alas blancas llevamos alas negras. Nosotros nos encargamos de exterminar a loa Ángeles, de hacer caos en el mundo y de que todas las almas de los humanos vallan derechito al infierno, si, suena malévolo, pero ese es mi trabajo.

Yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años eternos y estoy a cargo de uno de los mejores equipos de demonios.

-vamos Edward, sal de tu ensoñación-la voz de Tania me saco de mis pensamientos.

Nos encontrábamos en un antro, bueno si, el caso es que podíamos hacer desaparecer nuestras alas y subir al mundo de los humanos. La música estaba a todo volumen y yo estaba sentado, bebiendo y en medio de muchas chicas, incluyendo a Tania que al igual que yo ella es un demonio, es una chica muy guapa, ella es alta, de muy buenas curvas y de cabello como rojizo, pero nada mas es para pasar el rato, si nada mas para eso.

-vamos a bailar!!-me grito al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie y me jalaba del brazo. Me tome un trago rápidamente y la seguí.

En ese momento estaba la canción de Disturbia de Rihanna, Tania empezó a mover las caderas, la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mí, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. A nuestro lado se encontraba mi queridísimo hermano Emmett y se estaba liando con una humana y haciendo cosas que ya ni quiero mencionar. Emmett es alto de cabello rizado y esta muy fuertotote, el esta en mi equipo junto con mi primo Jasper, que es de cabello rubio y ojos azules, así es, un gran anzuelo para ángeles, es alto como yo y por cierto_ ¿Dónde esta?ok ok , luego lo busco._

Cundo me aburrí, me fui a la barra, dejando a Tania con sus amigas. En un rato ya nos tendríamos que ir a cazar unos cuantos ángeles y provocar desastres. En la barra se encontraba mi primo y estaba platicando con una chica bajita, de cabello en puntas que apuntaban a diferentes direcciones y también estaba muy bonita.

-Hola, Jasper, en cinco minutos nos vamos-le dije

-Ok, ok , mira ella es Alice-me presento, ella me hizo un movimiento de cabeza y yo hice lo mismo-Alice, el es Edward, mi primo-

De entre la multitud que se encontraba en la pista, salio _perdón, pero es mi imaginación o realmente es la mas hermosa chica que jamás haya visto?_ era de piel pálida, con cabello marrón en ondas y que llegaba debajo de los hombros, tenia ojos color chocolate, muy bonitos. Llevaba una minifalda blanca, unas zapatillas plateadas y una blusa con escote plateada.

Ninguna humana me había choqueado jamás en mi larga existencia, las únicas que tenían ese efecto en mi eran…ángeles, pero no podían ser, ya que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta por su aura y aparte ellos nunca venían por aquí.

-Alice-su voz era musical, hermosa como ella. Cuando llego a mi lado, sentí como si la quisiera tener mas cerca, había como un imán, me miro con sorpresa y luego cambia a horror-Rose esta afuera, nos tenemos que ir-termino de decir

-si Bella-wow!!hasta su nombre le pegaba-deja te presento a Jasper-Bella hizo un movimiento de cabeza-y su primo Edward-a mi me fulmino con la mirada y se marcho-bueno no trae buen humor, pero luego se le pasa, nos vemos-Alice se despidió de la mano de nosotros y su piel era suave, como la de un ángel. Definitivamente había algo raro aquí.

-Jasper-lo llame, ya que se había quedado embobado _hay no me digas que tu no te quedaste embobado? _ok ok yo también me había quedado embobado.

-eh?...¿que paso?-me dijo en tono despreocupado

-Ellas son…-

-¿ángeles?-completo mi pregunta-no lose, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta ¿no? a menos que…ellas sepan controlar su aura-termino

-Bueno, de todas maneras, conoces las reglas ¿no?-cuando dije eso, el puso cara de dolor

-si, pero no podríamos…no se…¿mantenerlo entre nosotros?-me pregunto con duda-vamos y yo te ayudo con Bella-yo fruncí el ceño.

-y ella que tiene que ver?-

-bueno no te sentiste atraído por ella? como un imán?-me pregunto, yo solo me quede callado-y por que no te le lanzaste?

-porque es…diferente-si eso era, diferente, nunca me había auto controlado, solo tengo autocontrol cuando algo realmente me…importa?. Fulmine a Jasper con la mirada ¿Cómo hacia para darse cuenta de todo?-bueno ya vamonos, tengo ganas de cazar!!-le gruñí

-Esta bien, hay que ir por Emmett-se paro y fue a buscar a mi hermano

Luego nos reunimos en la puerta del Antro y nos fuimos a una callejón que había por ahí.

-muy bien, hoy vamos a ver quien caza mas ángeles-les dije con emoción

-si yeah!!yo les voy a ganar!!-dijo Emmett al momento en que desaparecía. Jasper rodó los ojos y también desapareció.

Yo me quede ahí solo y de repente me vino la imagen de esa hermosa ángel, sus ojos chocolate y sus labios…_¡ya Edward !tu puedes tener a la que quieras._ Me concentre y me convertí, saque mis alas negras y toda mi ropa desapareció a excepción de mi pantalón de cuero negro.

Al momento en que nos convertíamos, nos hacíamos invisibles a los ojos de los humanos, sin embargo los ángeles si nos podían ver.

Jasper, Emmett y yo nos diferenciábamos de los demás grupos de demonios gracias a nuestra marca, era una cruz volteada. Emmett y Jasper decidieron tenerla en la espalada, entre las alas, sin embargo yo la llevaba en el pecho, en donde debería ir el corazón, digo donde debería ir el corazón, porque nuestro corazón se detuvo hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, cuando nos hicimos demonios.

Comencé a volar sobre los edificios, era de noche y no me verían fácilmente.

De pronto sentí un aura muy fuerte y fui rápidamente a ese lugar. Era un callejón y ahí se encontraban como cuatro tipos borrachos, de seguro el ángel estaba controlando que no se pelearan. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada y ahí estaba sentada en una ventana, concentrándose en los tipejos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se levanto rápido e hizo aparecer su arco con un destello.

-vaya vaya, así que estaba en lo correcto-al instante reconocí la voz, como estaba entre las sombras no la había visto bien.

-¿Bella?-ella salio a la luz de los faros, ahora nada mas llevaba su mini falda blanca y un top blanco que dejaba al descubierto y su plano abdomen.

-hum, ya debería estar muerta ¿no?-me estaba desafiando? ella?

En ese momento los borrachos se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-asi que, ¿quieres pelear?-mi espada negra apareció en mi mano, me dirigí al techo de un edificio y baje al piso.

Bella me siguió y en vez de su arco ya traía una espada plateada, me miraba con diversión en los ojos, se lanzo sobre mi con su espada y yo me protegí con la mía, me ataco de nuevo y yo la esquive.

-vamos, pelea-dijo entre dientes

Esta bien, le iba a dar lo que quería, la ataque y me esquivo, a la segunda vez nuestras espadas se entrelazaron y cayeron al piso _que raro, eso nunca había pasado._

En un impulso me lance contra ella y la acorrale contra una pared.

-fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-le dije al oído, ella se tenso y se empezó a tratar de soltar, pero yo no la deje.

Alzo un brazo para darme un puñetazo pero yo la sostuve antes, intento darme con la otra mano y también le gane, yo nada mas me estaba riendo. Sus piernas estaba entre las mías para que no se le ocurriera dar un golpe bajo.

-así que…un ángel- le dije al momento en que pasaba mi nariz desde su clavícula hasta su mentón._ ¿Qué te pasa Edward? ya tendría que estar muerta._

-y tu todo un demonio, Edward…o así que tu eres el famosísimo Edward, que confunde a todas las ángeles para luego matarlas-eso me hizo reír mas.

-bueno si, ese mismo soy-le dije-¿controlas tu aura verdad?-le pregunte, ella me veía a los ojos.

Con una de mis manos sostuve las dos de ella y la otra la pase a su cintura. Eran tan suave, como una nube y olía a fresias, inconscientemente estaba trazando círculos en su suave piel.

-si la puedo controlar-me dijo con voz fría

-pero eso solo lo pueden hacer los mejores ángeles-en ese momento todo encajo en mi mente-Así que tu eres Isabella!!y Alice también se encontraba contigo, me imagino que Rosalie es la que estaba esperando-le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-bueno y ¿a que hora me vas a matar?-su voz sonó algo irritada.

Sentí como me tiraban al piso y pude ver como Alice me amarraba las manos y los pies.

-Wow!!Edward, te vez muy sexy-me dijo Alice

-Gracias Alice, ustedes se ven mas sexys que yo-le dije riéndome

-No se de que te ríes-me dijo una Bella enojada-la próxima vez no me manosees-así que habría una próxima vez

-creeme, la próxima vez va a ser mas que eso-soné muy seguro

Rosalie que era alta, rubia y de cuerpo escultural, con ojos azul celeste, se acerco a mi y me dio un puñetazo, creo que me rompió la nariz.

-No te atrevas a pensar así- Alice la agarro de un brazo y Bella del otro y salieron como un rayo hacia su mundo.

Me desate, me acomode la nariz, _auch!!eso dolió_ y me quede viendo el cielo.

Bella era diferente, aparte había dicho "la próxima vez" si, yo la quería volver a ver, la necesitaba volver a ver.

Su aroma me había quedado impregnado en la nariz, suspire.

Yo no la podía matar y si se daban cuenta en el infierno de que ella significaba algo para mi...

_la matarían…_

…_junto conmigo, si definitivamente junto conmigo._

_**Espero les haya gustado, en verdad me esforcé, no se pero en verdad estoy satisfecha!!me costo mucho trabajo plantearlo desde el punto de vista de Edward, ya que nunca había empezado con Edward jaja!!Pero en verdad me gusto mucho!!no se que piensen ustedes!!!**_

_**Explico::**_

_**: Cuando se convierten, su ropa cambia jaja!!También se hacen invisibles a los ojos humanos, pero no a los ojos de su enemigo!!**_

_**: También pueden estar en el mundo humano, ya que pueden hacer desaparecer sus Alas y su Aura!!!**_

_**: También Edward y Bella se atraen mucho, en el siguiente capi. Se darán cuenta**_

**Chicas una noticia!!!me mudo!!no se hasta cuando podré subir, con eso de que tenemos que poner Internet y acomodar todas las cosas, arreglar, organizar…blablabla…ustedes saben!!pero les juro por mi vida!!!que siempre voy a traer mi cuaderno en mano!!!asi ya nada mas paso!!!**

**Bueno las dejo**

**Espero reviews y las dudas con mucho gusto las respondo!!!**

**Chao!!**

aprilEXB


	3. 2 Ángel expulsado del cielo

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

_**Ya les traigo el siguiente capi. Que lo disfruten!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2°-ángel expulsado del cielo**

**BPOV**

No lo puedo creer otra vez me encontraba buscando a Alice, si, ella siempre se desaparece y luego regresa muy feliz de la vida. Al parecer necesitaba un tiempo a soles. Mi amiga Rose de encontraba sentada en un sillón de piel blanco en la sala. Definitivamente le quedaba ser un ángel, ella es alta y rubia con ojos celestes, sin mencionar el cuerpazo que tiene. Bueno, ella se encontraba aparte de sentada, viéndose en un espejo.

-Rose vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Alice para salir al mundo de los humanos e intentar que no haya tantos desastres-le dije molesta.

-ok, ok, yo digo que ah de estar ligándose a alguien-ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento que compartíamos.

Aunque no lo crean, aquí en el cielo, encuentras las mismas cosas que en la tierra, solo que todo es menos dañino, si esa es la palabra, y todo es de color blanco. Las casa flotan sobre nubes y para bajar a la tierra, pues tenemos muchas formas. Te puedes aparecer o bajar volando o simplemente dejarte caer?.

Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, ok ok, solo Bella. Tengo 17 años y pertenezco a los ángeles superiores. Los ángeles superiores somos los que se encargan de deshacerse de los demonios y arreglar las situaciones complicadas de los humanos.. Alice, Rosalie y yo, encabezamos uno de los mejores grupos de ángeles superiores, somos muy conocidas por los demonios y nos odian, si, nos detestan.

Me puse la ropa que Alice me dejo en mi cama y por lo que vi, era ropa para un ¡¡antro!!, de seguro ahí la encontraríamos.

En un record de cinco minutos, Rose y yo ya nos encontrábamos a la entrada de un Antro, "Medianoche", Rose inmediato vio a un guardia alto y fuerte y se dirigió a el.

-Las espero aquí afuera-fue lo único que me dijo antes de irse a coquetear.

Me dirigí hacia el otro guardia y le guiñe un ojo, el cual me dejo paras rápidamente. Me empecé a mover entre las gente, controle mi aura _no sea que me encuentre a un demonios por aquí_, alo lejos vi el cabello rebelde de mi amiga Alice, que se encontraba en la barra. Me acerque mas y vi a dos demonios? _¿Qué hace Alice con dos demonios?_ Bueno aun así, no me iba a esperar a que terminara, teníamos que salir de ahí.

-Alice-la llame, cuando llegue a su lado pude ver a mis dos enemigos mejor, eran muy guapos. Uno era de ojos azules, rubio, alto y musculoso. El segundo era igual alto, un poco menos musculoso, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Wow definitivamente el segundo estaba guapo _pero no Bella, tu no puedes pensar eso ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es un demonio? _es cierto, es un demonio-Rose esta afuera, nos tenemos que ir-le dije a Alice con voz fría.

-Si Bella, deja te presento a Jasper y a su primo Edward-yo nada mas los fulmine con la mirada, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Segundos después ya nos encontrábamos las tres juntas fuera del Antro.

-Alice ¿Qué hacías con demonios?-quise saber.

-Oh no…es que…Jaspereselamordemivida-me soltó deprisa.

-espera-hice una pausa-¿Qué?-esto estaba mal.

-No lo se, es que cuando lo vi, supe que había encontrado lo que siempre había estado buscando-me tomo de los hombros y me empezó a sacudir-por favor Bella, no le hagas daño-me suplico, mientras ponía su cara de chantaje, yo suspire.

-Esta bien-Rosalie nada mas nos miraba con cara de "y a estas locas que les pasa?"-Luego te contamos, ahora hay que evitar algunos accidentes, ok?-les dije con entusiasmo

-Si!!!vamos!!!-chillo Alice.

-Si pero hoy hay que separarnos-sugirió Rosalie.

-Esta bien-dije mientras me transformaba. Cuando nos transformamos, nuestra ropa cambia, a una minifalda blanca, cosa que yo ya traía, a un top blanco y nuestras hermosas alas aparecen, y gracias al cielo, las incomodas zapatillas también desaparecen, así que quedamos descalzas.

Luego de transformarnos, nos separamos y nos fuimos a diferentes lados. Estuve un poco distraída y no se porque me venia a la mente la cara de ese demonio, de ojos esmeralda y pelo cobrizo _el es mi enemigo!!calma Bella, relájate, mira que esos borrachos se van a pelear. _Sali de mi ensoñación y me dirigí a una ventana a lo alto de la escena de borrachos, me concentre en sus mentes para manejar sus comportamientos, pero me estaba costando mucho tiempo, jamás me había tardado tanto!!!.

De la nada apareció un Aura de demonio. Me pare de mi sitio y saque mi arco con un destello de luz. Era él, el demonio de "medianoche", el demonio de hermosísimos ojos verdes.

-Vaya vaya, así que estaba en lo correcto- le dije, el parecía sorprendido.

-¿Bella?-_mi nombre suena tan genial en sus labios!!!._ Sali a la luz del faro para que pudiera verme, el recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuerpo con su mirada, yo no me quede atrás, nada mas llevaba unos pantalones de cuero que se le pegaba al cuerpo, sus alas eran impresionantes y su torso desnudo…¡wow!.

-Hum, ya debería de estar muerta ¿no?-lo desafié cuando hice que los borrachos se fueran en diferentes direcciones para que no se pelearan.

-así que ¿quieres pelear?-dijo con una sonrisa, saco si espada negra y voló al techo de un edificio antes de bajar al piso.

Yo lo seguí y en vez de mi arco saque mi espada, yo lo miraba con diversión, me lance sobre el con mi espada, pero se protegió, lo volví a intentar y me esquivo. Nada mas estaba jugando. ¿Qué le pasa? Se supone que tiene que intentar matarme ¿no?

-vamos, pelea-le dije entre dientes, la paciencia se me estaba acabando.

El tenia duda en sus ojos, pero luego cambio a diversión y se lanzo contra mi, lo esquive, en la segunda vez que me ataco, nuestras espadas se entrelazaron, como no queriendo ayudar a sus dueños y después cayeron al suelo. El me agarro desprevenida y me acorralo contra la pared, lo tenia tan cerca de mi, la gelidez de su cuerpo me golpeo _¿su piel es fría?_ _Lo tendré que averiguar_.

-fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-me dijo al oído, mi cuerpo se tenso, y corazón empezó a ir mas deprisa, tenia que alejarme de el sino se daría cuenta. Trate de soltarme pero el no me dejo.

Alce la mano para darlo un puñetazo y me dejara tranquila, pero el se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me sostuvo la mano antes de lograr hacer algo,_ si, su piel es fría, pero es suave,_ alce mi otra mano libre pero igual la agarro antes. Estaba muy cerca de mi, el olor de su piel era dulzon y para nada desagradable.

-Así que…un ángel-dijo a la vez que pasaba su nariz desde mi clavícula hasta mi mentón, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo _pero ¿Qué me pasa?._

-Y tu todo un demonio Edward…-luego vi su tatuaje en el pecho y me acorde-…oh, así que tu eres el famosísimo Edward, que confunde a todas la ángeles para después matarlas-así que nada mas yo era un juego para el, Edward solo se rió.

-Bueno, si, ese mismo soy-me respondió-¿controlas tu aura verdad?-me miro a los ojos.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo las dos mías de modo de que no se me ocurriera darle un puñetazo, _¿Qué tendrá en mente?_, no se por que hice esa pregunta. Su mano libre la paso a mi cintura y otra ronda de corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, luego empezó a trazar círculos en mi cintura, rayos iba a echar a perder toda mi santidad.

-si la puedo controlar-le dije con voz fría.

-pero eso solo lo pueden hacer los mejores ángeles…-luego se escucho el clic en su cabeza, yo nada mas podía pensar en el cuerpo escultural que tenia frente a mi-Así que tu eres Isabella!!y Alice también se encontraba contigo, me imagino que Rosalie es la que estaba esperezado-wow, se tardo mucho.

-bueno ¿y a que hora me vas a matar?-yo ya esta irritada, definitivamente mi mente ya me había generado suficientes pecados para el día de hoy.

De la nada aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, me vieron con una sonrisa picara antes de quitarme a Edward de encima y atarlo.

-Wow, Edward, te ves muy sexy-le dijo la enana de Alice.

-Gracias Alice, ustedes se ven mas sexys que yo-le dijo Edward riéndose, sentí como me ruborizaba.

-No se de que te ríes-le dije enojada, bueno, tenia que aparentar ¿no?-la próxima vez no me manosees-le advertí.

-creeme, la próxima vez va a ser mas que eso-dijo muy seguro, pero…¿eso cree? Pues no se la voy a poner muy fácil.

Rosalie se acerco a el furiosa y le dio un puñetazo, creo hasta le rompió la nariz.

-No te atrevas a pensar así-antes de que hiciera algo mas, la agarramos entre Alice y yo y nos fuimos al cielo volando.

Cuando llegamos al departamento Rose se fue a su cuarto, Alice se sentó en el sillón de piel blanco en la sala y dio unos golpecitos a su lado indicándome que me sentara. Yo muy obediente, me senté.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste Bella?-me pregunto.

-No lo se-le respondí con un susurro-mira Alice ya esta amaneciendo-intente cambiar de tema. Y si, la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana.

-No me cambies de tema-sin éxito.

-Alice, no estoy de humos-le dije con frustración, ella entendió.

-Bueno, pero sabes que me vas a atener que decir-asentí, me pare y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en mi cama esponjadita, bueno antes de eso cerré las cortinas para que tuviera aunque sea un poco de oscuridad, lo que necesitaba en este momento. Mire al techo.

"_los demonios son ángeles expulsados del cielo"me encontraba en mi habitación con mi amigo Jake, el era alto, de piel rojiza y era muy guapo "los expulsan por romper las reglas o tener ideas que nos podrían destruir a nosotros lo ángeles ¿Por qué preguntas?"Habia visto la foto de un demonio, uno muy buscado, era importantes hallarlo y matarlo, el era de ojos verdes, el demonio…_

Me levante de un salto, ya lo había visto antes, en esa foto, pero…algo me había impedido matarlo, algo muy dentro de mi, algo que tenia prohibido. Sali corriendo en busca de Alice, la encontré viendo una revista de modas.

-Alice-la llame-¿el amor a primera vista existe?-se quedo perpleja.

-s…si ¿por?-logro contestar.

-Alice-cerré los ojos, tenia que decírselo a alguien y Alice guardaría el secreto-estoy enamorada…de un demonio-termine con un susurro.

Abrí los ojos con miedo a encontrarme con… Alice y Rose radiantes de felicidad?

-pensábamos que nunca lo ibas a aceptar-dijo Rose

-si, pero esta mal sentir esto-les dije y en verdad estaba mal esto.

-mira Bella, los demonios alguna vez fueron ángeles, ángeles con diferentes ideas-dijo Alice.-y tenemos que investigar el porque de que hayan expulsado a Edward-

-espera, yo nunca dije que fuera Edward!!!-le dije con acusación

-Bueno eso es obvio ¿por que lo dejaste vivo y porque le dijiste "la próxima vez"?-diablos Rosalie tenia razón.

-Oigan hay que dormir un poco, en la noche tenemos que salir-le dije queriendo cerrar el tema.

-ok ok-las dos salieron corriendo a su cuarto.

Yo me fui al mío, me puse me pijama que era un short blanco y una blusa de tirantes azul. Me subí a la cama, me tape con las cobijas, sonreí, no se la voy a poner tan fácil a Edward, me dije antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo.

**Hey!!!Yo se que es tonto dormir en el día!!jaja pero es que en la noche tiene que salir jaja!!!**

**Wow!!!Muchas gracias a las que pusieron mi fic entre sus favoritos!!!Gracias!!!y a las que me dejaron review!!!!las amooooooo!!!**

**Les deseo así un feliz año nuevo!!!jaja!!!Que disfruten y se la pasen de maravilla!!!ahi me cuentan que tanto hicieron!!!jaja!!!yo les traeré una anécdota!!jaja!!!**

**Espero juntar tan siquiera los 30 reviewss!!!!mi regalo de año nuevo!!!jaja!!**

**Oficialmente termino de escribir este capitulo a la 1:54 de la madrugada!!!jaja!!!ya ven como si me esfuerzo!????!!**

**Espero sus reviews!!!!**

**Bye bye**


	4. 3 Mátame o yo lo haré

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

_**Aloooo!!!pues ya les traigo el siguiente cap. Jojo!!!espero les guste!!!y si se revuelven o algo!!!háganmelo saber!!**_

_**Aaaaaa y ya les digo mi inspiración de este fic!!!Pues fue una canción!!!de Dj Tiesto se llama "In the Dark"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3°-mátame o yo lo haré**

**EPOV**

Me encontraba enojado, si enojado, estaba acostado en mi cama de dos plazas, con sabanas y colchas negras, toda mi habitación era negra; los muebles, las cortinas y todo. Vivía mi no-vida, en un departamento con Jasper y Emmett, cada uno estaba enojado, por sus causas.

_Flash Back…………………_

_-Espera!!!-Emmett me decía, mas bien me gritaba, estaba enojado-conociste a Rosalie a Isabella y Alice…¡¡y las dejaste vivas!!!-ya se había enterado_

_-Si!!!-le grite por enésima vez_

_-y tu te enamoraste de Alice?!-se dirigió a Jasper, este se encontraba asintiendo-pero ¿¡que les pasa!?-grito otra vez, luego se quedo callado con cara de culpa y volvió a hablar-Bueno, la verdad es que yo conocí a una, era rubia y de ojos celeste-Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos._

_-Pues esa es Rosalie inútil-le gritamos Jasper y yo._

_Como ya estábamos muy enojados el Rubio y yo, con el torpe de Emmett, ¡¡se la había pasado una hora diciéndonos de cosas para que al final decir que conoció a Rosalie y también la dejo vivir!!. Yo me fui a mi cuarto y azote mi puerta._

……………………_.Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahora como dije, estaba aquí, enojado, furioso, conmigo mismo reprochándome el porque del que haya dejado viva a esa hermosa ángel. Si se enteraban los Vulturis, que son así como la ley aquí en el infierno, que la había dejado con vida, me degollaban ahora mismo, _a ver Edward_ _¿por que la dejaste vivir?_ Ayyy!!!a quien engaño. Porque me gusta, me encanta y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, es que esta tan sexy y tiene un toque de ternura que la hace tan irresistible.

Agh, me pare de un salto, tome lo primero que vi y lo avente contra la pared, se hizo añicos _creo que eso era el control del X-box de Emmett, bueno, se va a enojar_. Hice desaparecer mi alas y me metí al baño, necesitaba una ducha, fría, caliente, no me importa. Abrí la llave creo que de la caliente porque comenzó a salir mucho vapor, casi no se veía, me quite la ropa y la avente, luego me puse debajo del choro de agua para que cayera en mi espalda, me apoye en la pared con mis dos manos. No podía pensar así y mucho menos en Isabella, ella era un ángel, era pura, era mucho, mucho mas de lo que yo merecía.

Cuando el agua comenzó a quemar, cerré rápidamente la llave, Sali y me enrolle en una toalla y fui a mi habitación, me volví a tumbar en mi cama. Tenia que salir, tenía que verla. Abrí mi closet, saque una camisa Lacoste negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos negros y unos Vans negros.

Cuando estuve listo, desaparecí y aparecí en el mundo humano, en un callejón a unas cuantas cuadras del mismo club de ayer "Medianoche", ya eran como las 8 pm. Camine y cuando los que cuidaban la entrada me vieron rápidamente se hicieron a un lado, trataba de pasar entre toda la gente hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo.

-Hola Edward!!-Tania me gritaba por sobre todo el ruido-¡¿Por qué tan temprano?!-logre escuchar, ella me empezó a jalar para que bailara, yo me solté.

-Lo siento!!No estoy e humor!!-me fui a la barra-un Black Russian-pedí, el que estaba en la barra asintió se fue y regreso con mi pedido en la mano, me lo dio y cuando me lo iba tomar de un trago…alguien me lo quito.

-¿Por qué tomas tan temprano?-esa voz yo la conozco. Gire mi cabeza hacia la voz y ahí estaba, ni nada menos, ni nada mas que Bella.

-Para olvidarme-le respondí simple y sencillamente.

-¿un demonio?¿olvidarse?-me dijo incrédula. Yo rodeé los ojos y fije mi vista en otro lado que no fuera ella.

-si-regrese mis ojos a su hermoso rostro pero ya no se encontraba ahí _¿A dónde se habrá ido?_.

Me pare de donde estaba sentado y empecé a seguir mi instinto que me indicaba que fuera hacia la salida, yo muy obediente fui. Pase por la puerta y me encontré con la calle vacía, recorrí con mi mirada y seguí hasta llegar arriba y ahí estaba, tan radiante como la primera vez.

_**El todavía era un ángel, con grandes alas blancas y una misión de matar demonios. Se encontraba en el edificio principal del cielo, en donde daban las ordenes y estaban los registros de los demonios que tenían que capturar.**_

_**Discutía con sus compañeros por no haber capturado a un demonio que había estado en sus narices, que habría sido tan fácil, pero no, lo tuvieron que arruinar.**_

_**Las puertas de donde se encontraba se abrieron y por ahí entro su perdición, era Isabella Swan, caminando con la cabeza en alto como si fuera una modelo de pasarela, todo su alrededor resplandecía a los ojos de Edward. En el interior de este despertaba un calor, algo que jamás había sentido, era como si quisiera tocar cada sitio de la piel de esa hermosa mujer, quería ver que tan suave era y definitivamente…la quería hacer suya.**_

_**De ahí todo se vuelve negro…y despierte en ¿el infierno?. Ahora sus alas blancas fueron convertidas en alas negras, si, ahora era un demonio, no se acordaba de nada de su pasado y mucho menos de su…deseo.**_

_**Ahora cada vez que veía a una ángel, trataba de sastifacerse, algo que jamás lograba, apenas las tocaba y enseguida lo único que quería hacer era exterminarlas. Solo hubo una excepción, Bella, si, en cuanto la toco ya no se podía frenar y lo que había tenido en su interior tanto tiempo dormido, por fin había despertado…su deseo de Isabella.**_

Ahora ella estaba enfrente de mi, con sus alas blancas _¿Cómo es posible que ella no se acuerde de nada?_.

-no trajiste a tus amigas para que te protejan?-me burle, ella frunció el seño.

-No porque yo puedo sola contigo-bueno ya esta dicho que me va a matar.

-Si, si, como digas-me di la vuelta para volver a entrar al antro.

De un momento a otro, me encontraba en el suelo y Bella se encontraba a horcadas encima de mi y con una daga en mi cuello.

-A mi nadie me da la espalda Edward-me amenazo, la tome de los hombros y me la acerque.

-Mátame Bella ¿Qué esperas?-ok, eso lo dije con desesperación. En realidad ya quería que me matara, no me importaba nada…pues lo que mas deseaba era imposible de alcanzar.

-¿Qué?-estaba perpleja. Yo rodee mi cuerpo y termine encima de ella.

Ella se merecía a un ángel, como ella, a alguien que estuviera con ella. Puse mis dos manos a los lados de su cabeza para sostenerme. Ella sujetaba firmemente la daga de plata.

-Bella, mátame, o si no yo mismo me voy a matar-ella nada mas me estaba torturando, haciendo que yo siguiera viendo un deseo prohibido.

-Edward…yo…-estaba dudando mucho.

-¡¡Solo hazlo!!-le grite.

-¡¡Yo no puedo!!-me quede con la boca abierta ¿ella no podía?¿por que?. Me pare con brusquedad y ella me tomo de la mano, esa corriente eléctrica de la otra vez, recorrió mi cuerpo-Edward ¿Por qué te expulsaron de cielo?-realmente estaba preguntando eso, bueno, yo le iba a decir. La tome de los dos brazos y la puse a mi altura.

-¿Quieres sabes porque?-ella asintió, me acerque a ella y susurre-Por esto-y la bese, la bese con pasión y demostrándole todo el deseo que tenia. Sus labios eran exquisitos y se entrelazaban con los míos perfectamente, metí mi lengua en su boca y su sabor me inundo. No supe porque la bese, solo sabia que eso me iba a volver adicto a ella. Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos y deje caer mis brazos a mis costados, nuestra respiración estaba entrecorta.

-Wow!-Bella tenia los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaba encendidas. Abrió los ojos-pero ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-empezó a gritar-¡¡no puedes ir por el mundo y besando a quien te plazca!!¡¡eres un tonto!!-cuando termino se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome atontado.

_Así que, me la quiere poner difícil ehh?_ Pues dos pueden jugar al mismo juego_, pero lo pueden creer??¡¡la bese!!_.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento me fui al "medianoche"con una sonrisa tonta.

_**A lo lejos una Tania celosa había observado todo, desde la primera vez que había visto a esa ángel, sabia que le iba traer problemas y también se había dado cuenta de cuanta atención le ponía **_**su Edward**_**. Pero ella tenia que hacer algo, los tenia que separar,**_** costara lo que costara.**

* * *

**Alooooooo!!!chicas!!!ojala les haya gustado!!!jojo!!!esta todo loco este capi no????**

**Espero hayan escuchado la canción que en lo personal me acuerda de muchas cosas sentimentales jaja!!!**

**Explico:::lo de letra negrita es narrado en tercera persona!!!!!lo de tania jojo!!!!es de que ella ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente Edward!!!y lo Edward(lo amo!!!)es de su pasado, es un recuerdo que le vino a la mente!!!jaja!!!!(mis ideas todas locas!!!**

**Espero sus reviews!!!!!sniff sniff!!!no junte los 30!!!!jaja!!!Porfavor!!!y les mando a un Edward con alas negras **_**pobre Edward lo voy a tener que sacrificar!!!**_

**Bye bye**


	5. 4 Sospecha

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

_**Alooo!!!ya regreso!!!Enserio tengo una muy buena explicación, espero me entiendan!!!bueno pero las dejo leer y mas abajo les explico!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4°-sospecha**

**BPOV**

No había pegado ojo en lo que quedaba de noche, no había salido de mi habitación, no había echo nada mas que quedarme sentada en el piso recargada en mi puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. El recuerdo me venia la cabeza en forma de dolor.

"_matame Bella ¿Qué esperas?"_

Sus palabras…de alguna forma me habían lastimado en ese momento.

"_o yo mismo me voy a matar"_

¿Por qué no quería vivir?. Pero yo no había podido matarlo, lo quería, el era importante para mi y no lo pude matar. Y por mi parte yo todavía seguía atontada con las yemas de mis dedos en mis labios, aun sentía su sabor…

"_-por esto-se acerco y atrapo mis labios"_

Sus labios eran gélidos y mandaba escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Su beso me había demostrado todo el deseo que se estaba conteniendo, un deseo que yo sabia que también me iba a invadir, por eso, cuando llegue a casa no hable con nadie y me fui a mi habitación.

Unos fuerte golpes trataban de derrumbar mi puerta.

-Bella ¡¡abre!!-esos gritos…es un tonto.

Siguió golpeando y eso ya me había sacado de mis pensamientos así que me levante con brusquedad y abrí.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?-grite con todas mis fuerzas. El se veía furioso. Me tomo de mi muñeca, lastimándome, me empujo hasta mi cama y me aventó.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-me dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué me pasa de que?-el se encontraba parado frente a mi, mi mejor amigo y me di cuenta de que a las espaldas de Jake se encontraban mis dos amigas, plasmadas, Jake jamás me había tratado así.

-Bella cuando llegaste hoy, se sintió un aura extraña, todos dijeron que venia de ti-_oh no, no puede ser que ya se estén dando cuenta._

-no se de que me hablas-le dije incorporándome, Jacob ya se había tranquilizado.

-Bella no te quiero perder-se acerco a mi, me tomo de la barbilla con la intencion de besarme, yo gire mi rostro y lo rechace. Si el probaba mis labios se daria cuenta, se alejo un paso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, me sente en el borde de mi cama y Rosalie y Alice se sentaron a mis dos lados.

-asi…que ¿ya estoy empezando a sentir?-susurre, ellas me escucharon.

-si, y nosotras igual, no se por que no se dieron cuenta-susurro la rubia.

-No lo se-Alice dijo seria-Bella cuéntanos que paso-

-Yo solo…Edward me pidió que lo matara, pero no pude y antes de que se fuera, le pregunte el porque de que lo hubieran expulsado y…-puse mi mano en mis labios-…me beso-Alice y Rosalie estaban brincando por toda la habitación.

-Y ¿no estas feliz?-pregunto Rose.

-si!!-_wow, así que ya lo admití!!-_y ¿que paso con ustedes?-

-Bueno yo, Jasper me había invitado a salir, antes de que tu llegaras aquel día-Alice resplandecía de alegría-y hoy, desaparecimos todo eso de las alas y me llevo a cenar ¡¡hay chicas estoy emocionada!!-Rosalie estaba con las cejas levantadas-esta bien y nos besamos!!!,con mucha pasión debo decirlo-la pequeña Alice termino su relato y volteamos a ver a Rose.

-Bueno, Emmett y yo tuvimos un encuentro, bueno diré que inesperado- Rose hizo una pausa y continuo-yo estaba concentrada en dos señoras que se querían agarrar de los pelos y luego..-frunció el seño-me taclearon ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme a Emmett encima de mi y con la excusa de "es que pensé que era otro"-hizo la imitación como si Emmett fuera un tonto, Alice y yo nos caímos al piso de risa-y luego nos dimos cuenta de nuestra proximidad y nos empezamos a besar que digo a besar, a comer-Rosalie termino su relato.

Después de que nos tranquilizamos las tres, nos recostamos en la cama boca arriba.

-y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte

-Solo podemos hacer algo-dijo Rose.

-Miren, solo podemos hacer que nos expulsen y nos manden al infierno o dejerlo todo asi, pero saben que enamorarse esta prohibido y nos…-Alice no tuvo que terminar para saber a lo que se refería.

-Bueno pues, yo voy a hacer que me expulsen-Rosalie estaba muy decidida-y aparte todavía queda tiempo, todavía no se han dado cuenta-se reincorporo y se fue.

-Yo no se que voy a hacer, yo creo que lo voy a platicar con Jasper-Alice se paro y me dejo, _ni siquiera escucharon mis ideas!!!bueno…mmm..esta bien no tengo ninguna!!!._

Mire el techo blanco…Tenia que ver a Edward!!, _si, mis amigas me dejan sola y se van con su hombre, pero ¿yo?_ me pare y fui a mi closet. Todavía era de día, agarre un pantalón blanco de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes azul claro, me pude unas sandalias azules y me deje el cabello suelto. Tenia que pasear.

Cerré, mis ojos, tenia que ir a un lugar que me permitiera pensar en todo, que fuera un lugar bonito y tranquilo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un prado muy bonito. Tenía muchas flores de diferentes colores y a un lado pasaba un arroyo, era perfectamente lo que buscaba. Camine un poco, vi una flor morada muy bonita y me agache, aspire su aroma, era una violeta. Volví a tomar mi camino, pero vi…_perdón pero ¿es mi imaginación? _ahí en el suelo se encontraba Edward, estaba recostado, llevaba un pantalón gris de mezclilla y una camisa negra. Tenia loa ojos cerrados y se veía tan…inocente y hermoso. Seguí mirando y me di cuenta de que su camisa estaba desabrochada y dejaba ver su tatuaje y su pecho perfectamente moldeado.

Llegue a su lado y me recosté.

-Hola Edward-el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Hola Bella-sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-perdón por haberte gritado-le dije arrepentida _¿Qué? realmente estoy arrepentida!!._

Edgard se incorporo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, yo hice lo mismo y nos veíamos a los ojos.

-Oh, no te preocupes, por lo menos te disculpas-una sonrisa recorrió sus labios, oh se veía tan perfecto-pero no es la primera vez-susurro.

-Lose-respondí.

-y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_creo que tu_-si se puede saber-

-es solo que tenia que pensar algunas cosas-

-mmm…-el bajo la mirada y recorrió mi atuendo-el color azul queda perfecto en tu piel-sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-Gracias, supongo-_¿Cómo puede ser que el provoque eso en mi?_-Entonces seguimos siendo enemigos?-le dije animada mas el hizo una mueca.

-No realmente no me gusta que me golpees-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo qu eme sonrojara mas.

Me recosté en la hierva y el se recostó a mi lado, nuestros hombros se rozaban por la cercanía.

-Edwrad ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquella vez?- el veía el cielo, ojala que sepa a lo que me refiero.

-No lo se-susurro-Yo solo me acuerdo de que estaba discutiendo…cuando entraste por la puerta y me invadió una sensación que jamás había sentido…luego todo se vuelve negro-el me volteo a ver con los labios fruncidos.

Y ¿Cuál fue esa sensación?-_no seas imprudente Bella!!!!_

-Oh wow!!creí que ya te habías dado cuenta-Bueno si la verdad si, pero solo quería oírlo de sus labios.

-Pues, no yo nunca eh sentido eso-el se tenso a mi lado

-¿enserio?-valla me descubrió muy rápido.

Tenia que decírselo, que yo sentí algo, que muy pronto en el cielo se desharían de mi y que yo ya no existiría.

-Bueno si-me volví a sentar y me puse a observar el arroyo-es algo difícil de explicar, solo me pasa cuando estoy-dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos esmeralda-contigo-finalice con un susurro.

El también ya estaba sentado y sus ojos brillaban con deseo. Quería que me tocara y también quería sentir su suave piel contra la mía. El me leyó el pensamiento y alargo una de sus manos y la puso en mi mejilla. Sus tacto era gélido y maravillosos, me podría quedar así todo el día…

De la nada apareció otra aura, esperen, esa aura es de…mi mejor amigo. Se encontraba a una larga distancia, a espaldas de Edward, parecía furioso, bueno si, tenia la frente arrugada y en su mano ya tenia su espada. Edward se dio cuenta de su presencia y se paro del suelo jalándome con el.

-Bella te tengo que volver a ver, mañana, a esta hora, aquí mismo-asentí, yo también lo necesitaba volver a ver, el se acerco y deposito un beso en mi frente, lo que causo las dichosas corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

El se volteo y me puse detrás de el, como protegiéndome. Jacob estaba preparado para lanzarse y Edward ya se había convertido y tenía su espada negra.

Yo no quería que se pelearan, no por mi, con un movimiento me puse delate de Edward, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros que otras veces y hasta daban miedo.

-Basta Edward, no vale la pena- el dudo pero después se tranquilizo a hizo desaparecer su espada.

Me voltee hacia donde estaba Jacob, con ademán de tranquilizarlo a el también.. tenia los ojos como platos y me veía.

-Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?- el reacciono y cerro sus puños entorno a la espada.

-No Bella ¿Qué haces TU aquí? Y con un demonio?-yo me paralicé.-y ¿Qué no lo vas a matar?-me pregunto con incredulidad.

¿Cómo voy a matar a Edward? Era como si destruyera mi felicidad, pero sino lo mataba Jake lo haría, tenia que hacer algo en ese momento.

-Edward vete-le susurre, el frunció el seño.

-¡¿Qué?! No, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar con el-wow, valla, no me quiere dejar sola _No pero el tenia que irse, sino Jacob lo atacaría._

-Vete, no quiero ver una pelea-le suplique, el me vei y hubo algo en mis ojos que lo hizo cambiar de opinion.

-Esta bien, pero mañana quiero verte sin ningún rasguño-dijo entre dientes, realmente el también estaba enojado.

Edward desapareció y yo me di la vuelta para darle la cara a Jacob. Ya se encontraba a 5 cm de mi, yo solo pensaba en los ojos verdes de Edward, por el haría todo lo que pueda por salir viva de aquí, por el llegaría al mañana, por el me pelearía con mi mejor amigo…

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa-la voz de Jake tenia una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

-mmm…¿de que?-no creo que hacerme tonta sirva, el rodó los ojos.

-vamos Bella no te hagas la tonta-

Yo no sabia si decirle. Si le decía, había de dos, que me apoyara y me dijera "claro Bella puedes hacerte novia de un demonio y yo te cubriré" bueno, no no creo que me diga eso y estaba la opción de "¿Qué?, pero estas loca, definitivamente te matare aquí mismo" ok, mis ideas están un poco exageradas…

-Es que…-su mirada estaba fija en mi-me gusta pasear-le sonreí.

-si claro, con demonios…con Edward Cullen, claro claro-No lo iba a dejar pasar.

-No, solo me lo encontré-volví a sonreír.

-Ok, ¿sabias que eres muy mala para mentir?-Jacob ya tenia su humor de siempre, pero lo que dijo después me dejo sorprendida-solo me decepcionas-yo baje la mirada, no podia soportar eso.

Jacob me llevo de regreso al cielo, se la paso todo el camino diciéndome que no me convenía, que yo necesitaba a un ángel como yo, que el no diría nada pero que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de eso. ¿Acaso Jake todavía tenia esperanzas? Estoy de acuerdo que siempre haya cuidado de mi, pero yo nada mas lo quería como un amigo y nada mas…

* * *

**Hey hey chicas!!! En verdad lo siento mucho, les juro que trate de hacer las cosas mas rápido pero en verdad!!!se acuerdan que les dije que me mudaba? bueno pues se cumplió, así estuve un poco depre y mas aparte tuve que arreglar mi habitación nueva!!ya no tengo así la misma privacidad y la verdad mis papis no saben que yo escribo!!!si de por si dicen que tengo al diablo por dentro!!!jaja!!!**

**Bueno espero me entiendan!!!**

**Igual ya estoy de vuelta!!!**

**Oigan y si tienen algunas ideas porfa!!!me ayudarían mucho!!!**

**Bueno las dejo!!!**

**Tratare de subir rápido!!!**

**Gracias!!**

**Bye bye**


	6. 5 Ascenso

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

_**ok!!!les traigo el capi 5°!!!!!!!!jojojo!!!!muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!perdon si no los conteste!!!pero la neta estuve un poco desuvicada esta semana!!!jaja**_

_**Bueno las dejo que lean!!!!Es mi capitulo favorito!!!SOLO MIO!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5°- Ascenso **

Bella había aparecido en el mismo prado donde me encontraba. Yo no quería pelear con ella, solo quería que existiera, aunque sea, una amistad entre los dos.

Cuando platicamos de lo que había pasado ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando ya la había visto por primera vez. Ella me dijo que ese "deseo" también lo sentía.

Pero tuve la mala suerte de que su "amigo" apareciera, _nos habían descubierto._

-Bella, te tengo que volver a ver, mañana, a esta hora, aquí mismo-fue lo primero que se me había salido de la boca.

Luego le di un beso en la frente y sentí esa calidez de su piel. De hecho todavía siento su piel en mis labios, que me reclaman más de ella.

_¿Se lo pueden creer?_

Le pedí que me viera al siguiente día en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, no se si ella vendrá, la quiero ver, sacarme de mis dudas y probarme algo a mi mismo, tal vez es muy masoquista lo que estoy a punto de hacer. _Tal vez ella no sienta nada y no me corresponda, tal vez solo es un amor de paso que no vale la pena y que nada mas me va a destruir por dentro, tal vez los demonios no merecemos ser amados, no merecemos esa calidad y pureza que puede brindar un ángel. Si, querer experimentar eso, eso es incorrecto, no con una humana, pero si con una ángel. Y si nada mas la destruyo a ella?y si le quito en vano su mas preciado secreto?.no , yo no soy un monstruo, yo en verdad la haría feliz no?_

Todos esos pensamientos me empezaron a invadir y la desesperación y ansiedad empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Eran como las 12 de la noche y me encontraba en la sala del departamento, acostado, viendo Smallville, era increíble como Clarck se la jugaba cada día por Lana, aunque ella no confiara completamente en el, el la seguía queriendo.

De la nada salio una almohada volando directamente a mi cara, lo logre esquivar y vi que lo había lanzado Jasper.

-¿por que no salimos a cazar?-me pregunto, serenamente.

-No, no tengo ganas, aparte tengo que…-y me quede en blanco, ya que no tenia nada que hacer, mas que esperar a que se hiciera de mañana.

-Pensar en Isabella, bah-se mofo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-¿y tu en Alice?-el asintió con orgullo.

Bueno, si, lo acepto, Jasper tiene mas…¿Cómo lo digo?, tiene mas wev…os para aceptarlo. No!!Pero le voy a demostrar que yo soy mejor que el.

-No, Jasper, yo soy mejor que tu!!!-le grite a la vez que me ponía de pie-¡¡¡te reto!!!

:

:

:

No lo podía creer, habíamos pasado horas jugando Halo, Mario Card y Metroid y en los tres, me había ganado Jasper.

-Bah!!!, ya mejor vamonos a cazar, tengo…-vi el reloj de pared y suspire-…todavía tengo mucho tiempo.

Ya estábamos a escaso tiempo de salir, cuando por la puerta entro Emmett, no tenia el humor de siempre en vez de eso, venia serio y eso me asustaba , era muy raro que Emmett estuviera así, solo se ponía así cuando algo grave pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Qué tienes?...-Jasper de seguro sentía la tensión y el nerviosismo.

Emmett seguía callado, cada vez que habría la boca, no salía sonido de el. Esto era desesperante, tenía que hablar. Me acerque a el y lo empecé a zarandear.

-Emmett!!!Reacciona!!!-le di un puñetazo. Le iba a dar otro, pero su fuerte mano me detuvo.

-Hey!!!no es necesario golpearme!!!-por fin despertó, nosotros esperábamos, el se tenso-los Vulturis quieren vernos-_¿Qué?_-Ahora-

:

:

:

Teníamos que presentarnos ante los Vulturis, esto era malo, o era que nos querían felicitar _muy difícilmente_ o ya saben lo de _nuestras _ángeles.

Volamos hacia la residencia _porque eso era,_ y cuando llegamos a las grandes puertas de roble, los guardias nos rodearon junto con Jane en persona. Jane era una de las jefas, ella era bajita, de piel blanca, casi transparente, de cabello lacio y rubio y de facciones muy finas.

-Edward, Jasper, Emmett-su voz era cantarina-Aro los espera.

Jane comenzó a caminar, las puertas de abrieron y por ella pasamos todos, detrás de nosotros tres venían los guardias _¿acaso creen que nos vamos a escapar?_. Las puertas se cerraron y la poca luz que había penetrado se había ido. Lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran unas antorchas que estaban en todo alrededor, la habitación era circular y hasta el fondo había un pasillo extremadamente largo, el piso era de cuadros negros y blancos. Caminamos por todo el pasillo y fuimos pasando varias puertas y varios cuadros que había en las paredes de hace quien sabe cuantos años.

Yo sabía que había detrás de esas puertas, todo demonio había pasado por ahí, bueno _yo nada mas había echado un vistazo hace mucho tiempo_. Se podía escuchar el ruido de la música que trataba de amortiguar los gemidos de dentro para que no llegaran hasta el pasillo "no tenia éxito".

Cuando por fin llegamos hasta la puerta del fondo, que era negra, de metal y con muchas figuras sobresalientes. Jane abrió y por ella entramos rápido ya que si seguía escuchando todo ese ruido me quedaría brumado de por vida.

Ahí en frente de nosotros se encontraba Aro, el mayor de los vulturis, el mas poderoso demonios que existía. El tenia piel blanca, casi traslucida, tenia cabello negro. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y en posición de meditación. Jane carraspeo para llamar su atención y rápidamente tuvimos su vista en nosotros. Sus ojos del color del _rubí,_ nos traspasaron, en verdad daba miedo.

Mi primo, mi hermano y yo no hincamos, con una rodilla en el piso y en la otra rodilla nuestro brazo y nuestra cabeza baja.

-no tiene por que hincarse-hablo Aro, su voz era muy aterciopelada, pero en ella llevaba la experiencia-por favor, levántense-los tres hicimos caso y nos paramos.

Un silencio se prolongo y Aro solo nos examinaba con la mirada.

-Bien!!-el eco en la habitación era escalofriante-se preguntaran el porque de su visita ¿cierto?-Asentimos-Bien, pues…ustedes saben que son los tres mejores demonios que tengo, son lo que en estos _pocos_ años me han demostrado que pueden con todo, que tienen la fuerza necesaria y ahora amigos míos, les pido que se conviertan en mi mano derecha-Todo estaba callado y hasta el silencio parecía un sonido.

Pero ¿para que nos quería? Tenia que haber una razón y aparte era muy difícil que Aro quisiera a alguien de su mano derecha, costaba décadas. Mire a Jasper, estaba tranquilo como siempre. Y luego vi a Emmett, yo creo que si pudiera estaría saltando de la felicidad. Pero yo, yo no quería, esto implicaba matar sin piedad, fueran humanos o ...ángeles, ahora estaría mas vigilado y si me veían con Isabella, tal vez, la matarían en frente de mi, que yo viera como sufría. _NO!!!!_

-Lo siento Aro, pero tiene que haber una razón-Emmett hablo valientemente.

-si Emmett, pero todo a su tiempo-respondió serenamente.

_Así que lo quería ocultar…bien, pero nosotros también merecíamos algo a cambio._

-Bien, pero nosotros que recibimos a cambio, aparte del honor de estar a su lado?-Jasper, definitivamente fue el mejor para hacer esa pregunta.

-Muy buena pregunta querido Jasper, como saben ustedes podrán mandar, podrán hacer y deshacer ¿Qué mas quieren?-pregunto con ironía-aparte Edward tu me lo debes ¿no recuerdas? si en eso tenia razón.

**Había llegado a un nuevo mundo, tenia que volver a empezar, tenia que aprender todo lo que fuera capaz y sobre todo…aprender a sobrevivir.**

**Se encontraba en un billar, tratando de conocer a quien sea, sin embargo, los demonios no eran agradables y "conversativos". Tres hombres vieron a una nueva victima y rápidamente rodearon a la presa. **

**Ellos nada mas pensaban "que bien, s prácticamente un niño"**

**Su presa, era Edward que rápidamente se puso de pie y los enfrento. Edward solo podía ver a tres montañas con patas, eran enormes y el solo no podría contra ellos.**

**-Niño ¿Qué haces en nuestro billar?-le escupieron.**

**-No veo que tenga tu nombre-les respondió.**

**En muy poco tiempo Edward se encontraba en el piso, casi inconsciente. A lo lejos Aro habia observado todo y había visto la valentía del joven de cabello cobrizo. Cuando vio que prácticamente ya no se podía mover, se interpuso. Mando a sus guardias a detener a los tres grandotes y el se acerco a Edward y le tendió la mano. **

**-Vamos, tu serás mi aprendiz-**

**Desde entonces, todo lo que sabia era lo que Aro le había enseñado, había explorado en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, pero aun así siempre tuvo un bien corazón.**

-Esta bien Aro- Yo tenia que aceptar, realmente se lo debía-yo te serviré-dije firmemente.

-Yo también estoy a tus servicios-dijo Emmett

-Esta bien, somos los tres a ninguno-dijo Jasper finalmente.

-muchas gracias, ahora solo tendrán que obedecer-Aro tenia un tono cínico en la voz.

Después de algunas instrucciones para el día de hoy, o mejor dicho, la madrugada. Nos dieron las capas que usaban los del equipo de los Vulturis, eran negras, como de piel pero a la vez eran delgadas, llegaban hasta el piso y en la parte izquierda baja tenían un hexagrama y un circulo a su alrededor.

Nos dependimos de Aro y Jane y salimos hacia el departamento. Cuando llegamos me fui a mi habitación rápidamente, me quite la capa y la arroje a mi cama. Ahora no sabia lo que Bella iba a pensar acerca de esto, todo lo que ella pensara me importaba mucho y tenia miedo de que ella se quisiera alejar de mi.

Ahora tendría que andarme con cuidado, no quería que me vieran con Bella y le hicieran algo. _Yo la protegería y si era necesario… de mi también._

Todavía con un poco de estrés me puse ropa, me puse una camisa gris con cuello "v" y un pantalón negro y mis vans negras.

Cuando ya me tranquilice un poco, vi la hora ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Inhale y exhale para relajarme, desaparecí y aparecí en el prado, aun cuando yo ya estaba familiarizado con ese prado, todavía se me hacia increíble en la forma en que se extendía, pero se me hizo mas impresionante por el hecho de que en medio de este se encontraba la ángel mas hermosa de todo este mundo, infierno y cielo.

Camine hacia ella despacio, se encontraba parada tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hachada hacia atrás, ella ya sabia que yo estaba ahí. Cuando llegue, me puse en frente de ella, me acerque mas y delicadamente pase mi nariz por su cuello _es que no lo pude evitar_, al momento de mi tacto ella se estremeció.

-creí que no vendrías-le susurre. Bella abrió sus ojos y me perdí en ese chocolate tan profundo.

-y yo que no llegarías-su voz era lo único que quería escuchar.

* * *

**Nooooooooooo!!!no se porque lo deje en lo mejor!!!pufff…hasta me arrepiento!!!**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado!!!!**

**Y ahora quisiera saber que es lo que piensan acerca de lo que se vez no se se besen!!!!o tal vez……..ahhhh ya no lo quiero imaginar!!!**

**ok ok estoy loca!!!!**

**Y por eso les puedo decir que este ah sido mi capitulo favorito!!!oh por Edward!!!**

**JAJAJA!!!**

**Bueno espero dejen reviews porque gracias a ellos me anime a romperme la cabeza con la imaginación!!!!jaja!!!!**

**Reviews!!!!**

**Las Amouu!!!no!!!esperen!!!Amo a Edward!!!!**

**Un favor:::podrian porfavor leer esta historia, es nueva, pero la puse en Fictionpress porque quería hacer mis propios personajes!!!porfa léanla!!!aunque sea échenle un vistazo!!! **http:// www. fictionpress .com/s/2641246/1/Souvenirs_del_amour_Memorias_de_un_amor (sin espacios)


	7. 6 Guardias?

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination""**

**Gracias por los review!!!!enserio!!!perdón si no los pude contestar!!!ya me urgía subir este capitulo!!!y es que esta semana estuve en exámenes y ya se imaginan!!!!estoy bien estresada hasta me duele el cuello!!!!bueno ahora es Viernes a la 1:30 de la madrugada y les digo que ya me voy a echar un sueñito!!!!!**

**Espero le guste!!!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6°-Guardias?**

**BPOV**

_Había venido…_

Estaba en el prado , donde ayer Edward casi me besa, donde me dijo que me necesitaba ver y en donde me dio un beso en mi frente, lo que provoco una imparable sensación de electricidad en mi cuerpo, _todo el día!!._

Todo el prado a mi alrededor se movía conforme el viento pasaba, el sonido del arroyo era pacifico y el aroma de las flores se extendía e impregnaba en mi nariz. Estaba parada en medio, en donde mis cinco sentidos disfrutaban de todo. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y pude ver el cielo azul, tan pacifico _sin tan solo supieran_, estaba un poco nublad, bueno, mucho ya que el sol había desaparecido a las 4 de la tarde.

Cerré los ojos y me sentí en otro mundo, uno en donde los amores no era prohibidos ni peligrosos…solo podía ver los ojos de él, los ojos esmeraldas que hacían que me perdiera.

Toda la mañana había estado corriendo de un lado a otro, todo gracias a los nervios. La pobre de Alice me había seguido muchas veces tratando de tranquilizarme, también me había vuelto mas torpe de lo norma, no es que fuera torpe_, bueno ok, si lo soy!!! Pero solo un poco. _También gracias a las ansias, había roto el pintauñas favorito de Rose, se había vuelto una fiera y tuve que salir de ahí volando, entonces aquí me tienen tan solo con mi ropa de ángel.

El prado de comenzó a llenar de una hermosa brisa y mi piel se empezó a llenar de allá, solo quería verlo y convencerme de que todo era realidad. Su aura apareció, era inconfundible, es la única aura que hacia que millones de partículas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. Aunque quisiera ser silencioso, eso era imposible ya que al caminar rozaba el pasto, sentí como se ponía en frente de mi a escasa distancia, sentí como pasaba su nariz delicadamente por mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera ante su tacto y que mi corazón empezara a latir mas rápido que nunca.

-creí que no vendrías-susurro muy cerca de mi, lo que provoco que su aliento dulce chocara en mi cara y me deleitara de el. Abrí mis ojos para ver las esmeraldas que tanto ansiaba,

-y yo que no llegarías-le dije.

Edward me tomo de las dos mejillas y me acerco mas a el, su dulce aroma sustituyo rápidamente el perfume de las flores del prado. Y definitivamente era mucho mejor.

-Bella, aquella vez que te vi, esa vez que mi cuerpo despertó y sintió eso por ti, reclamándote-su voz la escuchaba mas aterciopelada que nunca-No solo sentí eso, también mi corazón había empezado a tener un propósito de latir-yo lo veía a los ojos y me daba cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras—pero cuando desperté en el infierno, se había parado por completo y mi mente y cuerpo se durmieron. Ahora, la primera vez que te vi allá en el "medianoche", mi corazón empezó a latir, fue lo primero en despertar y ahora solo vive por ti…No se lo que me pasa, ahora mi único propósito es protegerte y saber que eres feliz-yo me quede callada, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que yo sentía lo mismo y que a lo mejor era mucho mas que eso, el malinterpreto mi silencio, porque siguió hablando-Yo te entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo pero…-Ya no tenia sentido dejarlo hablar, lo único que provocaría era que iba a arruinar el momento, pase mis manos por su cuello y junte mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso.

"_Vale mas una acción que mil palabras"_

Sus labios eran gélidos y suaves, mis rodillas temblaban y Edward me sostuvo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, nuestros labios se entrelazaban lentamente, con deseo, cariño, desesperación, pasión y…amor?, si _amor. Ya que yo me había enamorado de Edward._

Cuando la respiración nos falto, nos separamos lentamente y abrí mis ojos lo mas lento que pude, pude ver que Edward tenia sus ojos cerrados y su cara proyectaba una inmensa felicidad. No me pude resistir y pase las yemas de mis dedos por la piel de su suave mejilla, se estremeció bajo mi tacto y todavía con los ojos cerrados tomo mi mano que estaba en su mejilla y la paso a su nariz, suspiro y sus ojos se abrieron. Brillosos y especiales.

Baje la mirada y pude ver que las mismas violetas de ayer, formaban un circulo a nuestro alrededor, de nosotros dos, si, solo éramos Edward y yo. Mis mejillas ardían en fuego y mi cerebro estaba un poco revuelto.

-Edward…yo…-comencé a decir, sin embargo las palabras ni salían por mis labios _vamos Bella, tu puedes_-no se si esto esta bien en un ángel-_sin embargo no me arrepiento-_ni siquiera se si los ángeles se pueden enamorar…pero entonces-alce la vista y la clave en sus hermosos ojos-…yo no soy un ángel, porque me gusta, me encanta y me eh enamorado de un demonio-sonreímos ante lo que acaba de decir, era verdad. _Un ángel enamorado de un demonio, que irónico._

_I can make you nice and naughty(puedo hacer que seas bueno y travieso)_

_like a devil and angel too(como un demonio o un ángel, también)_

_got a heart and soul and body(tienes Corazon__, alma y cuerpo)_

_lets see what this love can do(veamos lo que este amor puede hacer)_

Nos quedamos en el pasto, acostados entre todas las flores como cuatro horas, platicamos de nuestras vidas. Me contó acerca de su primo y su hermano. Yo le platique de mis amigas y aparte de eso me pregunto mis gustos.

-y entonces como es…humo…allá abajo?-le pregunte, se sentí tan bien estar acostada a lado de el y con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Humn…-me arremedo, yo le peje juguetonamente-No es la gran ciencia, todo es igual que en el mundo humano a excepción de que todo es de color negro y rojo y ¿Cómo es allá arriba?-dijo con curiosidad, yo sonreí.

-Todo es tan aburrido y…suave-conteste mientras pasaba mi mano que no tenia entrelazada con la suya, por su brazo, su piel era lo mas suave que había sentido y eso que vivía en el cielo.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mis mejilla, sus manos recorrieron todo mi rostro y luego mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi clavícula, luego se dirigió a mis hombros y luego hasta mis brazos. Nos habíamos acercado hasta el punto de que nuestros labios se rozaban.

Estábamos en paz, sin los problemas del cielo y el infierno. Solo que un rayo cayó muy cerca, _pero no había lluvia, no era tan brilloso y no hubo trueno._ Y luego la pequeña Alice salio corriendo de donde había caído eso, _a perdón, era Alice,_ que venia con cara seria y mezclada con una de susto.

-Bella, los _mayores_ nos llaman-mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Los mayores era los ángeles supremos, lo que mandaban y tenían el orden de todos los demás Ángeles.

Voltee a ver a Edward que tenia la misma cara de decepción que la mía, sabia que me tenia que presentar ante los mayores, ya que ellos no nos llaman a menos de que ocurriera algo. Nos paramos del pasto aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-lo siento Edward, me tengo que ir-le dije viendo que aun no me soltaba.

-pero prométeme que no vas a ser una ilusión y te vas a desaparecer-me dijo en tono serio. Me acerque a el y lo bese dulcemente.

-claro que no tonto-le eche una ultima mirada antes de salir volando.

Cuando llegamos al edificio mayor que era así como un Liceo, completamente blanco y con muros de mármol que se alzaban imponentemente, ahí ya se encontraba Rosalie y por lo que veía tenia una cara de mal humor, tal vez a ella también la interrumpieron. Las tres nos juntamos rápidamente y entramos, ahí ya estaban unos cuantos guardias, incluido, Jake.

Jacob era el descendiente de uno de los mayores, por ello, el privilegio de estar cerca de ellos, por ello el que pudiera romper unas cuantas reglas, por ello el que desatara su furia. Por ello el que yo lo respetara tanto, ya que sus palabras eran tomadas en cuenta por los mayores.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo seguidas por mi amigo y otros dos guardias que me eran desconocidos. Llegamos a una puerta dorada y esta se abrió permitiéndonos el paso a una enorme sala, con un mesa redonda en medio y con sillas a todo su alrededor, las sillas estaba ocupadas, por los dos mayores, Billy Black y el Viejo Quil. En las otras sillas estaban la guardia real. Eran los mejores angeles, los mas valientes, casi como los "caballeros de armadura dorada" de los _caballeros del zodiaco._**(N.A: si alguien no sabe lo que es, bueno les digo, "los caballeros del zodiaco" es un anime, se supone que tienen que proteger a Atena y sol caballeros de armadura dorada son los de mas alto nivel y por eso son los mas difícil de vencer y también por eso son casi la mano derecha de Atena.)** Entre ellos pude distinguir al descendiente de Viejo Quil, Quil Ateara, a Sam Uley, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Paul, y Jared.

-bienvenidas sean-hablo Billy, el era de piel rojiza y arrugada por los años, con cabello negro y ojos negros.

-gracias-respondimos.

-No sean tímidas, tomen asiento-nos indico las tres únicas sillas que estaba vacías, caminamos hacia ellas y nos sentamos, quedamos justo enfrente de los dos mayores.

-Bueno, les diremos las causa de su visita-dijo el Viejo Quil que tenía cabello blanco, su piel igual rojiza y con arrugas y se veía mas viejo y frágil que Billly.

Rose, Alice y yo, estábamos serias, Jake tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-se acercan tiempos difíciles. Ustedes son las indicadas para liderar grupos, eso ya no lo demostraron, son valientes y fuertes, así que la quiero invitar a formar parte de la guardia superior-wow!!Definitivamente el Viejo Quil sabia ir al grano.

Bueno, ¿pero de que tiempos difíciles estaba hablando? Yo siento como que todo es perfecto ¿no? Bueno de todas maneras, nosotras habíamos deseado tanto este momento, ser las primeras tres mujeres en formar parte de la guardia y así demostrarles a los hombres lo que podíamos hacer. Rose y Alice aceptaron rápidamente.

-Esta bien pero ¿Qué tiempos difíciles?-pregunto Alice

-mi niña, todo a su tiempo-y eso fue lo ultimo que escuchamos, por que luego comenzaron a informarnos de nuestras nuevas tareas.

Ahora nos asignaban a un demonio, a uno con mucho nivel , lo teniamos que buscar encontrar y destruir.

Esta bien yo me encargaría de los que me asignaran, siempre y cuando no implicara matar a mi demonio. A mi Edward.

* * *

**Wow!!!chicas!!!¿hay chicos? Bueno, ojala haya y por favor si hay, den una señal de vida!!!!porfa!!!!!un review!!!jaja!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado, la verdad hasta me duela la cabeza jaja!!!**

**Oigan pero enserio si no les gusto díganme y amenácenme de muerte!!!!la verdad es que me empecé a revolver demasiado con este capitulo!!!!**

**Por favor dejen review!!!para enterarme de sus quejas!!!!**

**bye bye**


	8. 7 En la guerra y en el Amor,Todo se vale

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

**Aviso:::::****solo quiero decir que desde ahora, habrá escenas un poco**** violentas****, así que ya es responsabilidad suya, si leen o no. Y por favor no vayan a decir "wow Eiipriil esta loca" bueno si, estoy loca jaja!!!!**

_**Las quiero!!!!!y espero les guste!!!!y gracias por los reviews!!!y a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y etc…**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7°-En la guerra y en el amor…Todo se vale**

**EPOV**

Corría, corría, peor no lo podía alcanzar ¿acaso este ser era algo mas? Y si lo era ¿Qué era?. Por la desesperación me convertí y empecé a volar rápidamente hacia esa persona, el, era un encomendado del cielo y mis ordenes eran "acaba con el". Cuando por fin lo pase por arriba, me plante en frente de el. Quedo como una estatua de hielo viéndome, bueno, no como una estatua ya que temblaba de arriba abajo haciendo que el rosario que traía en la mano se sacudiera.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque, la luz se filtraba por lo huecos de los árboles, su reflejo hacía que se viera la capa de polvo que flotaba por todo el lugar, no se escuchaba nada, los animales huían de mi presencia, así que, todo esta desolado.

Se supone que siempre habíamos sido invisibles a los ojos humanos ¿no? Bueno, pues eso se acabo. Allá arriba habían, tomado le decisión de regalar el don de "ver todo" a unos cuantos, a los que se supone que algún día podrían llegar a ser ángeles muy poderosos, pero ahora, loa Vulturis tenían la intención de que ese futuro…nunca llegara. Mis _jefes_ no querían que el numero de ángeles aumentara, pero la razón…aun no la se.

Una duda que me invadía ene este preciso momento era: ¿Cómo pueden creer que este hombre simple, corriente y miedoso, podría llegar a ser un gran ángel? Solamente hay que verlo. Era de estatura mediana, con ojos cafés, cabello café y joven, llevaba una túnica de moje _yo creo que es aspirante o algo así_, bien, le voy hacer caso a mi conciencia por esta vez.

-Por favor, se a lo que vienes, pero, por favor, no me mates-no se porque pierden el tiempo en rogar.

Tenia que terminar esto, ates de que un remordimiento me atacara. Mi daga negra apareció en mi mano y con un movimiento rápido y limpio, atravesé su corazón. Su respiración se entrecorto y por su boca salio un hilo de sangre, a continuación, el latido de su corazón desapareció junto con su débil respiración.

Ahora tenia que desaparecer, antes de que algún ángel apareciera. Saque mi daga, que no tenia ningún rastro de sangre, por eso la amaba, era especial. La hice desparecer nuevamente.

Cerré lo ojos y cuando los abrí, ya me encontraba fuera del "Medianoche", pase a mi fase de "humano", arregle mi camisa negra y escanee el lugar.

El sol apenas se estaba ocultando, era la hora del crepúsculo, la hora más segura para Bella y para mí, el fin del día y el inicio de la noche.

Camine hacia la entrada, para que los guardias me dejaran pasar y así dirigirme a la barra. Pase por la pista de baile, que a estas horas, había pocas personas, seguí caminando hasta divisarla, sentada de espaldas a mi, su cabello marrón caía por su espalda como una cascada, llevaba una blusa blanca con destellos, con tirantes y una faldita plateada. Me acerque y pase mis manos por su cintura para después pegar mi pecho a ella y besar su cuello suavemente.

-Hey ¿Quién es esta preciosidad?- le dije al oído.

Bella volteo, haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos chocolatosos.

-¿de quien hablas? para partirle su cara-frunció su seño y yo nada mas reí.

-Vamos Bells, sabes que eres hermosa-le di un beso en su mandíbula.

-Esta bien Edward, no necesito que me lo recuerdes diario-su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja.

Hace _dos semanas_ que Bella irradiaba felicidad, hace _dos semanas_ que yo también irradiaba felicidad y hace _dos semanas_ que estábamos juntos, Bella y yo.

Cada vez Bella rompía mas reglas del cielo, era pequeñas reglas, pero aun así, éramos cuidados de que no se dieran cuenta. Yo no quería que ella se convirtiera en un mounstro como yo, yo quería que fuera pura y un ángel, mi ángel. Ya era mas liberal y espontánea y todos estos días había sido maravilloso.

Solo…había un problema…yo todavía no le decía nada de mi ascenso, sin embargo, ella si me lo dijo.

Por una parte yo tenia miedo de lo que ella fuera a pensar…mmm acerca de matar personas inocentes. Pero prometo que se lo voy a decir.

-Ya Edward, solo dime que pasa-su voz musical me saco de mi frustración.

-No es nada-le dije al mismo tiempo de que atrapaba sus labios con los míos. Cada vez el deseo se volvía mas grande y difícil de controlar, aun así, yo me controlaba, por ella, porque quería que Bella estuviera preparada.

Cuando nos separamos, Bella se paro del banco, me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia los sillones de piel. La música retumbaba en mis oídos, pero para mi era fácil escuchar, ver y sentir a Bella.

Nos sentamos uno a lado del otro, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos. Se lo tenía que decir, ella me quería, si, no lo dudaba. Mi cerebro ya no aguantaba , decírselo haría sentirme en paz. Solo ella lograría eso.

-Edward…solo dímelo-decía la mismo tiempo que me tomaba por las mejillas y me hacia verla a los ojos, esos ojos que hicieron que me tranquilizaría que hicieron que todas las dudas me abandonara. La estreche más contra mi, haciendo que sintiera todos su cuerpo calido.

-Es solo que…espera-me detuve-si después de esto, te quieres alejar y nunca volver, lo entenderé, solo te pido que recuerdes que yo siempre te voy a querer-ella asintió-Yo…Ascendí con los Vulturis-le dije finalmente.

Bella sabia lo que significaba, no era tonta, ella conocía todo de los tres mundos. Aguante la respiración a las espera de su respuesta, pero nunca llego.

Todavía la sentía entre mis brazos _¿y si solo era una ilusión?._

Quite mis brazos, solo por si se quería ir, y los puse en mi regazo. Yo veía a todos los que bailaban en la pista y un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta. De repente, todas las imágenes de los seres a los que había matado en estas ultimas semanas, recorrieron mi cabeza, con sus caras de sufrimiento y suplica. No sabia porque esto me llagaba en este momento, a lo mejor era que el aura de Bella hacia que mi aura se limpiara y con ello llegara el remordimiento, si, era eso.

Creí que todo se había terminado, que tener a Bella se había hecho solo niebla.

Pero…que equivocado estaba.

Sentí como se ponía ahorcadas sobre mi, sus calidas piernas a cada lado de mi, haciendo que regresara a la realidad, sus manos en mis hombros y su boca cerca de mi oído haciendo que su aliento me aturdiera.

-Escúchame Edward Cullen-dijo despacio-si tenemos que romper reglas, lo haremos, si tenemos que matar y pasar sobre todo aquel que se interponga, lo haremos y apréndete esto de memoria-se alejo de mi oído para verme a los ojos y rozar sus labios con los míos-"En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"-susurro. Estampo sus labios contra los míos.

¿Pero que me pasaba? Ella tenia razón "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale"y definitivamente esto era amor ¿no?.

Puse una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura pegándola más a mi y haciendo que soltara un gemido. _Todavía me puedo controlar, _me repetía.

Bella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente. Su dulce y calido aliento se impregnaba a lo largo de mi garganta. Delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso el cual fue concedido para que nuestras lenguas se juntaras.

Cuando llegue al limite, me separe de ella y solo nuestras frentes se juntaron, nuestras respiraciones estaba entrecortadas.

-perdóname, sabes que tengo limites, si no paro, luego no podré-yo acariciaba sus mejillas que estaba calientes.

-No me importa, yo quiero seguir-sus manos en mi pecho que subía y bajaba.

-No Bella, no ahora- estaba enojado, no con Bella, sino conmigo mismo, sabia que los dos queríamos seguir, pero no así, quería que fuera especial para ella, no en un sillón de un club.

-Esta bien-dijo como niña pequeña, se volvió a acomodar a mi lado y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Bella-la llame.

-¿Qué pasa?-contesto.

-te quiero-_…te amo, como a nada en este mundo_ le iba a decir, pero sabia que era muy pronto, solo la iba a asustar. Ella suspiro.

-Yo también te quiero, demasiado-

Nos quedamos ahí juntos como hasta las 12 de la noche, Bella se tenia que presentar con _Los Mayores_ y yo tenia que ver a los Vulturis.

Sabia que algo se venia y era importante, sino ¿Por qué nos mandaban a matar a futuros ángeles? Lo se, lo se, para que no aumentara el numero. Y la pregunta clave ¿Por qué no querían eso?

* * *

**Bueno!!!ahora tendremos que averiguar el "porque" de que lo Vulturis no quieren que aumenten lo ángeles!!!jajaja!!!las dejo en suspenso!!!muajaja…**

**En este capitulo Edward no se encuentra muy bien que digamos, pero ahora que ya le dijo a Bella lo de los Vulturis, eso lo dejo mas tranquilo. Y pues todas sabemos que Edward en verdad tiene un corazon asi WOW!!! Tambien vamos a ver que Bella y Edward se van ayudar mucho para que eso de "matar" no les afecte. Aaaaaaaaaa y esque ahorita no quise poner "te amo" por que siento que no es el momento apropiado.**** Pufff…matenme!!!**

_**Bueno no se como decirlo….es que me da pena…pero ¿quieren mas demostraciones de amor?....jaja bueno ya lo dije!!!!**_

**Necesito reviews!!!!**

**Les pido un favor!!!dense un vuelta por estos fics, son mios y son nuevos, pero son mis propios personajes!!!si!!!yo los cree!!!**

**Envueltos en la noche::**La noche era algo desconocido para ella, y para el, solo una esperanza de encontrar una nueva ilusió noche los arrastro hacia la oscuridad. Onseshot::http://www. fictionpress. com/s/ 2652956/1/Envueltos_en_la_noche **(sin espacios)**

**Souvenirs del Amour::Memorias de un Amor**::-El amor no tiene edad-Las palabras no cabían por sus oídos pero pronto lo único que quería hacer era sumergirse en esa mirada azul. Por fin se sentía completa y por eso iba a luchar... Una historia de un amor destinado...http:// www. ficntionpress. com/s/2641246/1/Souvenirs_del_amour_Memorias_de_un_amor **(sin espacios)**


	9. 8 Preguntas y Pensamientos

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

_**ya les traigo el siguiente capi!!!!**__** Las quiero!!!!!y espero les guste!!!!y gracias por los reviews!!!y a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y etc…**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8°- Preguntas y Pensamientos**

Bpov

Me encantaba pasar la noches con Edward, mi demonio personal, me encantaba sentir sus manos en mi piel, explorando algo que jamás había sido descubierto por alguien mas. Se que esto esta mal, pero a mi cada vez se Marcia mas difícil parar,_ ha de ser por haber permanecido intacta durante siglos!!!_, en cambio Edward era el que nos tenia que parar ya que el decía "quiero que sea perfecto para ti". La verdad? Es que no me importaría el lugar, la hora. Lo único que quería era que fuera Edward y nadie mas.

**Estaban en un cuarto, no sabían si era un hotel, una casa, un departamento, solo sabían que ese era el momento. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero se notaba que aun era de día, solo que las cortinas negras cubrían el paso del sol.**

**Había una cama en medio, era enorme y acolchonadita, estaba cubierta por sabanas y cobijas negras. Ella intentaba deshacerse de la camisa de el, pasaba sus delicadas manos por su pecho duro y bien formado, se besaban hasta mas no poder. Las prendas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Se veían a los ojos con Amor Infinito y Edward estaba listo para hacerla suya…**

Un fuerte golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, definitivamente necesito una ducha fria.

Alce la vista para encontrarme a todos mirándome y la fuerte manos de Jacob estampada en un puño sobre la mesa. Alic y Rose se encontraban con los ojos dilatados en preocupación.

-Bella ¿has escuchado?-pregunto mi amigo.

-Los siento, pero no-dije en un susurro. Trate de encontrara alguna pista de lo que habían estado hablando, pero nada. Solo estaban agobiados?.

-Bueno-suspiro Jake-gracias a Isabella, tenemos que empezar-yo lo fulmine con la vista.

Rose y Alice seguían petrificadas y aparte de eso, sus aojos comenzaban a brillar, no era un brillo de felicidad, sino, eran gotas que le salen a cualquiera, pero desde el corazón, querían llorar. _Vamos, aguanten, muy pronto nos vamos_ les trataba de decir.

-los demonios se revelan, atacan a nuestros Ángeles, atacan a los futuros Ángeles, nos están dejando sin nada-decia Jacob desesperadamente-si seguimos así, el final no va a quedar ningún ángel.-Jake paseo la mirada por todos los presentes y se paro en el viejo Quil-además de todo eso, están reclutando a mas demonios, dinos _mayor_ lo que pasa-exigió. Todos esperábamos. Alice ya lo sabia y se lo había dicho a Rose, los demás tal vez también pero no lo querían aceptar y yo, yo solo tenia una idea…

-lamentamos decirles esto, intentamos aumentar nuestro numero y fortalecernos, pero al parecer los demonios se dieron cuenta de nuestros planes- el Viejo Quil se escuchaba enojado y decepcionada-lo siento pero-y aquí se me vino todo abajo-…va a empezar una guerra y no cualquiera, es la mas importante de todos lo tiempos, entre el cielo y el infierno.-

Epov

-La guerra empieza-hablaba Aro animadamente, pero jamás perdiendo la seriedad-así que amigos!!!-se dirigió a todos los presentes, éramos como 20, lo mas fuertes.-aquí estamos los mas fuertes, valientes y temerarios, claro que, nadie me supera- todos estallaron en risas- pues bien, los ángeles quieren guerra, pues guerra tendrán!!!-

Nos explico todo, cada detalle, de a quienes nos enfrentaríamos. El número era a la par. El plan era que los mas fuertes, fuéramos al final, ya que los demonios menos valiosos, debilitarían al enemigo.

Íbamos a pelear contra los ángeles, lo que significaba que…Bella iba a estar en peligro, tenia que sacarla del cielo y lo que se me venia a la mente…definitivamente no era nada bueno. Era solo una idea, la única que se me ocurría, para que la expulsaran del cielo, aunque a la largo plazo, se me cobraría y se me cobraría enserio.

Cuando la "junta" termino, eran como las 4 de la tarde. Jasper, Emmett y yo salimos hacia el departamento. Ya ahí, cada quien cayo abatido en los sillones.

-¿y? ¿Qué planean?-pregunto Emmett.-yo ya hice de todo y Rosalie no ha sido expulsada-Jasper y yo nos quedamos con los ojos como platos ¿Cómo se atrevía a confesar eso? Bueno, píenselo, si Emmett dice _todo_, es todo.

-Emmett!!!...mmm…-el rubio estaba dudando mucho y aparte estaba ¿nervioso? Yo decidí terminar su pregunta.

-Emmett!!!-Este volteo a verme-¿ya tuviste sexo con Rosalie?-la verdad es que no se ni como me salio la pregunta. No me gustaba que anduvieran con rodeos, pero tenia que averiguarlo, ¿ y si eso no funcionaba?

Jasper estaba tosiendo y Emmett sonreía con orgullo.

-¡Obvio! Pero al parecer no funciono como para que la expulsaran!!-y estallo en risas.

-Bueno tal vez no funciono, porque no lo hiciste bien!!-esta vez el que estallo en risas fue Jasper.

No se como hacen eso, de hablar de mmm…_sexo_ libremente. No es que yo sea gay, pero por lo menos quisiera privacidad acerca de eso.

-espera Jasper, ¿ya viste la cara de Edward?-¿Qué tenia mi cara?¿a que se refiere?. Los dos se acercaron a verme.

-Edward…mmm…se que esto no es sencillo para ti pero…-y que el grandote lo estuviera preguntando, menos lo hacia sencillo-¿no le has el hecho el amor a Isabella?-los dos se quedaron expectantes.

Pero no tenia nada de malo, no haberlo hecho, que yo no fuera morboso o mas bien que yo no fuera Emmett, no tenia nada de malo. La verdad es que no quise responder y mejor fui a mi habitación, me puse unas bermudas negras con cuadritos grises y una playera gris y decidí ir a la playa un rato a caminar y calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos.

El paisaje se extendía a lo largo, era raro la forma en que veía la cosas, ahora que Bella estaba conmigo todo se me hacia mas hermoso, ella era una ángel, pero por dentro tenia un poco de demonio ¿o me equivoco?. Me había enseñado a valorar todo y por eso yo ya puedo decir que…

…estoy enamorado de Bella…

Y justamente en ese momento alguien se me aventó encima haciendo que cayera a la arena, el simple roze de su piel me hizo estremecer, entonces sabia quien era.

-Bella-susurre cerca de sus labios.

-Hola Edward, te vi y no me pude contener-dijo con la voz entrecortada gracias a que había corrido.

-no hay problema-

Estampe nuestros labios, definitivamente era una droga para mi. Sus labios era dulces e inocentes y eso lo hacia mas irresistible. Bella rompió el beso y se sentó en la arena, yo me confundí.

-lo siento, solo me acorde del autocontrol-yo sonreí. Viaje mi mirada por sus piernas desnudas, ya que llevaba un short azul, sin zapatos y una blusa blanca pegadita al cuerpo y hacia que se marcara cada curva.

Toda la playa estaba vacía, ya que era una de las que casi nadie conocía, la arena era suave y fina y el mar tenia pocas olas, invitándote a sumergirte en el.

Bpov

Edward observaba el mar y yo solo veía sus hermosos ojos verdes ¿Cómo algo tan mágicamente hermoso podía ser un demonio? No lo se, solo sabia que yo estaba enamorada de ese demonio.

Edward se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se quito la playera dejando ver su abdomen y su tatuaje en su pecho ¿pero que le pasa? y extendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

-ven, vamos a despejarnos-¿me estaba invitado a empaparme?

Yo solo le sonreí y negué con mi cabeza. Su rostro se lleno de malicia y de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en su hombro siendo llevada derechito al mar.

-no Edward!!mi blusa…-y sentí el refrescante mar envolviéndome. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura, abrazándome contra el.

-¿Qué tiene la blusa?-su cabello se le pegaba en la frente. Yo tenia mis manos en su pecho.

El bajo la mirada para ver mi blusa, que como era blanca se transparentaba mi bra que…

-¿es negro?-pregunto sorprendido, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder-yo creía que no usabas negro.-seguía sorprendido ¡¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando de mi bra?!

-si Edward, es negro-le dije muy muy apenada, al parecer el lo noto.

-lo siento-se acerco mas, si es que era posible-la verdad es que no lo siento-

El oleaje del mar era calmado y el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, y luego sentí su legua recorrer mi clavícula hasta mi mandíbula, eso me hizo jadear. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura.

-al parecer ya estas mas tranquilo-le dije en su oído.

-si, definitivamente si-se separo un poco y me vio a los ojos.

-Edward, va a haber una guerra-le dije, triste por romper este momento, pero es que en verdad se lo tenia que decir.

-si, ya lo se-empezó a nadar hacia la orilla jalándome de la mano. Cuando llegamos a la arena nos sentamos juntos.-de eso te quería hablar, pero me olvido de los problemas cuando estoy contigo-sonrió, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

-Edward-le dije acercando me a el-tengo miedo…de perderte-le confesé. El se paro nuevamente y me jalo y me abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

-no lo vas a hacer, voy a hacer hasta la imposible para que estemos juntos-yo también lo abrase fuertemente.

Tal vez todo salga bien, tal vez yo me podría convertir en demonio, pero eso se podía complicar, ya que si Jacob interfería habría problemas. Y tal vez, solo habría una forma de hacer que me expulsara.

-Edward-lo tome de la mejillas y junte nuestras frentes.-yo…-

-Te amo Bella-y me beso traspasándome todo su amor. Separe un poco nuestros labios.

-también te amo Edward-y nos fundimos en _nuestro_ beso.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!!!se que se esta poniendo un poco cursi jaja!!!pero la verdad es que no lo pude resistir!!!!vamos a ver como resuelven esto nuestros personajes!!!**

**Ya faltan como 2 capis para la gran guerra y no les voy a decir cuantos capis para mmm…las demostraciones!!!!muajaja!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews:::Edwardkaname::::Katha Cullen::::fany de cullen:::::Sweett Doll x(te juro que me hiciste reír un buen, gracias)::::mrsLCullen:::::Sofi(muchas gracias por el review y odio a la "maldición de review", espero sigas leyendo y no te preocupes habrá mas demostraciones de amor jajaja)::::Dianight vampiro::::**

**Y solo quiero decir: los nuevos ¡bienvenidos al fic!(reviews!!)jaja**

**Los viejos: gracias por todo!!!los amou(recuerden que amo mas a Edward!!)**

_**Se que me tarde y lo siento de verdad!!!!Tuve un pequeño bloqueo y estuve haciendo muchas cosas. Solo tengo una noticia tal vez no le importe, pero me gustaría decírselos. Bueno pues me inscribieron a Ballet y estoy muy feliz, ya deje natación!!!!**_

**Reviews!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i . H a l e**


	10. 9 Underworld

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

"**unleash your imagination"**

_**Oola!!!!!ya les traigo el siguiente capi!!!! Las quiero!!!!!y espero les guste!!!!y gracias por los reviews!!!y a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y etc…**_

_**Sorprise!!!!se supone que lo iba a subir ayer, pero, ajam…me tarde mucho en encontrar los vestidos perfectos!!!aaawwwwwww!!y la ropa de los demonios esta muy sexiiiiii!!!jaja!!!!**_

_**Bueno, dejo que lean!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9°- Underworld**

**BPOV**

-Alice, Rose!!!, ¡¿para que es todo esto?!-les grite, mis ojos se podría decir que se estaba saliendo de sus orbitas.

Mis "queridas" amigas, había dejado en mi cama un…un…mini-vestido _calma Bells, respira._ El "vestido" era de tirantes que se cortaban a la altura del pecho haciendo de esto un gran escote, era demasiado corto, color plateado con destellos,**(Na:vestido en perfil)** bueno y aparte de ese _trapo_, habían esparcido por toda mi cama sus cosméticos. Enseguida llegaron corriendo, juntas.

-Oh ¿no te lo dijimos?-pregunto Rose, se voltearon a ver entre ellas, con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros.

-Bueno, es que, hoy van a inaugurar un nuevo club en la Tierra-dijo una emocionada Alice.

-y Emmett-_a ya veo donde entra Rosalie-_…Jasper y _Edward_…-Rose no termino la frase.

-¡van a estar ahí!-Alice termino la frase eufóricamente.

-OK OK pero…¿Por qué me ponen algo diminuto?-les pregunte con el "vestido" en la mano.

-porque…mmm…!es perfecto para ti!-sabia que Alice iba a decir eso, y recuerden _nunca apuesten contra Alice._

**(…)**

Después de haberme dado una ducha, mis amigas me arreglaron el cabello, solo me hicieron unos cuantos rizos y me lo habían dejado suelto dejándolo caer por mis hombros. Me maquillaron, sombra plateada y un poco de delineador negro y ahí empezaron mis quejas.

-No Alice, esta cosa no me va a entrar-Alice nada mas rodó los ojos.

_No se como lograron ponerme esto!!!_ Simplemente se había visto diminuto y definitivamente…era diminuto.

-esto le va a encantar a Edward-susurro Rose, pero yo la alcance a escuchar y solo la fulmine con la mirada.

Y ahora, heme aquí. La verdad es que Edward se iba a infartar!! El mini-vestido se me pegaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo y como no, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

-Wow!!!Bells, te ves increíble!!!-elogio la pequeña. Ella llevaba un vestido verde oscuro eléctrico, era igual pegado al cuerpo, con tirantes muy finos, le llagaba a la mitad del muslo, y tenia un gran escote en la espalda, se veía como toda una _Alice!!__**(**_**Na: vestido en perfil).**

-Tu te ves mejor-y es que era verdad.

-No!!yo me veo mucho mejor que ustedes-El ego de Rose. Pero en verdad tenia razón. Ella se había puesto un vestido negro, se amarraba de la parte del cuello, su escote llegaba hasta su abdomen y su espalda quedaba totalmente descubierta a excepción de dos tiras del vestido, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Si _eso_, definitivamente era el estilo de Rose.**(Na: vestido en perfil)**

Las tres, nevábamos tacones y combinaban con cada uno de nuestros vestidos, si, se que es una locura, pero se que Edward me cuidara, si. _Lo tiene que hacer._

Alice, por fin se había calmado y estaba sentada en mi cama, admirándose las uñas y Rose yo creo que estaba en su cuarto viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

No tengo ni la menor ideas de lo que voy a hacer a continuación, pero definitivamente se tiene que hacer. Me acerque lentamente a donde se encontraba la duendecillo, me senté cuidadosamente e inmediatamente volteo a verme con una mueca.

-mmm…Alice-dije despacio. _Bella solo pregúntalo._

-mmm…si, Bella-dijo ella imitándome. Voltee a los lados par asegurarme de que Rosalie no estaba-No, Rose no esta-la pequeña me leyó el pensamiento.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

-Este…humn…ok-pare para aclárame el pensamiento y que creen?. Que Alice, se hecho a reír como loca desquiciada. Me quede atónita viendo a mi amiga, que ahora tenia sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su estomago a causa de sus carcajadas. Cuando dejo de reir, tomo aire y se relajo. Yo la segui viendo con cara de "¿y esta de cual se metió?"**(Na: es que cuando me empiezo a reír de la nada, mis migas me dice eso, así como de "¿de que droga de metiste?" aaaaa, pero no soy drogadicta ehhhh, no vayan a pensar algo malo jaja!!!).**

-No Bella, ya no lo es y si, las dos ya lo hicimos-respondió a las dos preguntas que tenia en la cabeza-y no te sientas nerviosa, si en verdad se aman, que yo se que si, se van a entregar en cuerpo y alma. Y es una experiencia maravillosa-termino con tono soñador.

Esta bien, no sabía como es que Alice había respondido preguntas que sin siquiera había hecho. De todas maneras se lo agradecía, porque no me imagino diciendo las preguntas en voz alta, imagínense, que llegue con mi amiga y le pregunte "¿Rose es virgen? ¿tu ya lo hiciste?" seria patético y toda la demás explicación fue acerca de todas mis dudas de "Es que estoy nerviosa Al".

Me levante de la cama y Alice también.

-Gracias Al, ya me siento mucho mejor-y nos abrazamos.

-No hay de que, para eso están las amigas-Alice se separo y empezó a dar saltitos-Ahora ¡¡¡¡¡Noche de Antro!!!!!-grito y Rose apareció en la puerta con sonrisa malvada, yo cerre los ojos sabiendo lo que me esperaba esta noche.

**(…)**

Era magnifico, en frente del lugar había millones de coches estacionados y todavía seguían llegando mas. La entrada del lugar estaba repleta. El antro, por fuera, era negro, con dibujos en forma de rayo de color dorado y azul. Y su nombre "Underworld", en grande de color azul fosforescente. En la puerta todos se arremolinaban para poder pasar, pero era vigilada por 5 guardias fortachones y aparte había tiras amarillas que decían "prohibido el paso".

De un momento para otro, Rose y Alice ya no estaban a mi lado, así que empecé a buscar alguna cara conocida.

-Bella!!!-alguien gritaba mi nombre-Aquí Bella!!!!-dirigí mi mirada hacia unos brazos que se movían por encima de la multitud, camine rápido empujando a los humanos que no me dejaban pasar y por fin pude divisar a Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, eh perdido a Alice y a Rose-el me dio un beso en la mejilla de saludo y me tomo por la cintura para que no me alejara, ya que los humanos empujaban y hacían que te perdieras.

-No te preocupes, ya están adentro-empezó a caminar conmigo a su lado, todavía me sostenía. Cuando llegamos a lado de los guardias, Jasper enseño una pulsera con el nombre del club, que traía en la muñeca y los guardias voltearon a verme.

-Mi chica- dijo Jasper simplemente y nos dejaron pasar. Yo solo me quería reír.

Si por fuera, era genial, imagínense por dentro. Era enorme. A la derecha estaba una fila que definitivamente era el bar, los bancos y la enorme barra tenían una franja de luz que parpadeaba. Al fondo por encima se veía el escenario del Dj, alrededor de este, había luces de colores parpadeantes y en medio, estaba la enorme pista donde todos bailaban al ritmo de "Destination Calabrity". A la izquierda había unas escaleras para subir a la zona v.i.p y debajo de ellas estaba los baños.

Jasper me jalo hacía las escaleras, donde antes de subir había otros dos guardias, volvió a enseñar la pulsera y me pego contra el. Nos dejaron pasar. La verdad es que no me incomodaba, sabia que yo estaba con Edward y aparte Jasper transmitía una ola de paz y tranquilidad.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a un enorme balcón desde donde se veía la pista de baile, en este "balcón" había unas 5 secciones estilo "lounge", con sillones de piel negra y una mesa de centro de vidrio, una en cada sección.

Caminamos hacia el fondo y ahí estaban Rose y Emmett…ajam…besándose.

Alice llego y se aventó a los brazos de Jasper, y yo…yo miraba para todos lados buscando a Edward ¿Dónde rayos estaba?.

Me senté en un sillón, las parejitas de dejaron de besar y empezaron a platicar animadamente.

-chicas, se ven 1wow1-elogio Emmett.

-No mas que ustedes chicos-dijo Alice, examinándolos.

Jasper llevaba pantalones de mezclilla gris oscuro, unos tennis _Pumas_ plateados, camisa negra y un suéter ligero gris. Se veía bien, realmente hacia pareja con Alice. Emmett llevaba pantalones de mezclilla negros con gris, deslavado, camisa negra y a en el sillón estaba su chamarra de mezclilla que combinaba con su pantalón. **(Na: conjuntos en perfil)**

La verdad es que me estaba desesperando ahí sola, ¿y si Edward no venia?¿y si mis amigas solo querían que saliera con ellas porque si? Agrrr…tonta Barbie y tonta duendecillos.

-No te preocupes Bella-como siempre Jasper tranquilizándome.-va a venir-y sonrió. Los cuatro pares de ojos estaba sobre mi. Y los cuatro sonreían satisfactoriamente.

-si, esta noche no se la perdería por nada del mundo!!!-Emmett se empezó a reír y Rose le dio un codazo. _¿y eso que quiso decir?_.

Ya no aguante mas y me pare enojada. Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras,_ jamás, jamás me había enojado con Edward!!!_, pero esto, no se porque, pero me enoje. Baje las escaleras y pase a los guardias, estaba decidida a irme y ya me dirija hacía la entrada, pero alguien me tomo de la muñeca.

Su piel era gélida y suave y al instante supe quien era. Me trate de zafra pero no me dejo, en vez de eso, me acorralo contra la pared que estaba a lado de las escaleras, puso ambas manos a los dos lados de mi cabeza, _como cuando nos conocimos_, yo no lo quería a ver a los ojos.

-Amor-ja!, no voy a caer con eso y menos con su voz extremadamente sexy-lo siento, estaba resolviendo…humn…unos asuntos-me atreví a ver sus ojos esmeraldas, que me veían con arrepentimiento. Yo sonreí y me mordí el labio, observe cada detalle de su hermosa cara, estaba sonriente y baje mi mirada examinando su ropa, si, su ropa. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una playera con una imagen de un monje?, me empece a reír, y traía una chamarra negra muy sexy. Regrese mi mirada y vi que traía el cabello desordenado, como siempre y vi que el también me examinaba.

-me vas a matar con ese vestido-se acerco para besarme, pero yo me gire de modo que me beso la mejilla. El se separo confundido, y luego cayo en la cuenta de que tenia que hacer que se me pasara mi humor.-esta bien, vamos a dejar mi chamarra-yo asentí y entrelazo nuestras manos.

Pasamos nuevamente hacia las escaleras, Edward traía pulsera, llegamos donde estaba nuestros amigos y todos rodaron los ojos yo los fulmine. Edward se quito su chamarra dejando ver su playera que se le pagaba al pecho, y se veía perfecto. Me volvió a tomar de la mano y se acerco a mi oído.

-vamos a bailar-

-vamos-y nos dirigimos a la pista.

_Ya se!!!soy torpe!!pero prometo no pisarlo!!!_

**EPOV**

Llegamos al "Underworld", habíamos invitado a las chicas, ya que habíamos conseguido entradas v.i.p para le inauguración. Por fin aparecieron y fui rápidamente por Alice, necesitaba platicar con ella. Emmet fue por Rosalie y entraron.

-Alice-le llame, ella volteo, se había separado de Bella y Jasper iba a ir por mi ángel.

-Hola!!Edward!!!-me saludo efusivamente, le iba a preguntar acerca de lo que había estado planeando- no te preocupes Edward, ya esta todo listo, la cabaña estará vacía todo el fin de semana, su maleta, ya la deje allá y Rose trae la chamarra ¿alguna duda?-sonrió inocentemente, yo la abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Alice!!!-y la llave adentro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra área asignada, deje a Alice ahí, se que estaría un poco incomoda viendo como se comían Rose y Emmett, pero tenia que ir a terminar los últimos detalles.

-Ahora regreso y Jasper ya viene con Bella y no digas nada-le dije rápidamente antes de salir corriendo para desaparecer y aparecer en mi habitación del infierno.

Hice una maleta de ropa rápidamente, y tome la pequeña cajita negra del cajón del buró, que estaba a lado de mi cama, y desaparecí.

Deje la cajita en la cama, que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, y mi mochila la metí al closet, donde ya estaba la maleta de Bella.

Estaba nervioso, si , esa era la verdad. Me dirigí al bacón de la habitación, tuve que pasar por el enorme ventanal corredizo. El viento frio me pego en la cara y eso hizo que me relajara, me apoye en el barandal y respire.

Yo quiero a Bella, la amo de verdad, es todo mi mundo. Y había preparado esto para que fuera perfecto. La nieve hacia remolinos, pero se rompía al momento en chocar con un pino, y el olor de los árboles llegaba hasta mi nariz inundándome con su frescura. Mi cuerpo por fin ya no tenia tensión y por fin estaba seguro de mi mismo.

Volví a la cabaña y decidí prender la chimenea que estaba en frente de la cama, para que no hiciera tanto frió. Las llamas revoloteaban, apenas nacían en la madera y pronto crecerían. Había elegido la cabaña en medio del bosque, porque era tranquilo, y nadie nos encontraría. Ni aunque mandaran un ejercito completo. En este lugar había representaciones de nuestros dos mundos. La nieve, por blanca y pura, era el mundo de Bella y las llamas del fuego, por el temor de quemarte y la oscuridad que se escondía en su interior…ese…era mi mundo.

Me di cuenta que me había tardando mas de lo necesario, así que desaparecí y aparecí atrás de los coches que estaban enfrente del club. Ya no había tanta gente, la mayoría había entrado y mucho se habían dado por vencidos de poder entrar.

Entre y pude divisar un figura bajando las escaleras, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude y vi a wow!!!!Mi ángel!!!!llevaba el cabello suelto con unos cuantos rizos. Se veía enojada y se iba a dirigir hacia la salida, pero la tome de la muñeca.

Cuando sintió mi tacto se intento alejar, pero yo no la deje y la pegue a la pared, puse mis dos manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella no me volteo a ver.

-Amor-y es que eso era MI Amor-lo siento, estaba arreglando…humn…unos asuntos-casi se me salía lo que había estado haciendo. Bella por fin me miro y me hundí en sus profundos ojos delineados por una sombra plateada que la hacía ver misteriosa, sonrió y se mordió el labio. _No sabe lo que me hace con eso._ Me observo unos momentos y luego bajo la mirada, yo aproveche y vi su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido plateado, que se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas, le llegaba a medio muslo, lo que hacía que casi bajara mi brazo para alcanzar su suave piel. _Contrólate Edward!!!!_ Seguí el camino hasta su escote _calma_, que hacia que se le viera las líneas curveadas de su pecho._ Contrólate, hazlo por Bella._

-Me vas a matar con ese vestido-creo que lo dije en voz alta, ya no aguantaba, así que me acerque para besarla, pero no bese sus dulces labios, bese su mejilla, me separe confundido y me di cuenta que seguía enojada por haber llegado tarde.

-esta bien, vamos a dejar mi chamarra-dije con resignación, Bella asintió y entrelace nuestras manos, no me gustaba que se alejara y menos aquí, con miles humanos viéndola como babosos. _Ok, yo también la había visto como baboso._

Subimos y fuimos a donde estaban nuestros amigos, vi que rodaron lo ojos a Bella y me aguante la risa, a lo mejor su humor de había empeorado porque se quedo en medio de puras parejas, la entiendo. Me quite la chamarra y la avente a un sillón. Me acerque a Bella y tome su mano nuevamente.

-Vamos a bailar-una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro._ Voy hacer que Bella se encontentara. Muajajaja!!!_

-vamos-eso me hizo sonreír mas!!!les guiñe un ojo a las dos parejas y nos encaminamos a la pista.

Antes de empezar a pasar entre todos para encontrar un hueco, puse a Bella delante de mi y pase mis brazos por su abdomen y mi barbilla en su hombro.

Iba a ser la mejor noche de mi larga existencia!!!!!

* * *

**Ola!!!Ola!!!!awwwwwwww!!!!espero les haya gustado!!!!ahhhhhhhh!!!y espero hayan visto la ropa!!!la verdad es que me tarde mucho en encontrar todo!!!!fue un regalo!!!ya que estoy de un muy buen humor, porque ya voy a cumplir 15 años!!!!!awwwwww!!!!**

**Ya tengo el siguiente capi!!!solo lo tengo que pasar a Word, porque lo tengo en mi cuaderno y mente.!!!!**

**Jajaja!!!las dejo en suspenso!!!!!**

**Ya entre a la escuela, pero hoy pude subir este capi!!!porque….muajaja….no fui a la escuela!!!!muajaja!!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward is so hot!!!!jaja**

**E i i p r i i l . ****H a l e**

_Spoiler:::::::_

_Ya no era electricidad lo que recorría mi cuerpo, ahora era fuego ardiente._


	11. 10 zona vip

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!**

_**Preparen **__**Youtube!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10°- zona v.i.p**

**BPOV**

Mi demonio puso su barbilla en mi hombro y enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura, su aliento acariciaba mi cuello y hacia que mi equilibrio fallara un poco. Pasábamos entre todos lo humano y cuando encontramos un hueco, Edward se paro y me extendió la mano, la canción que se estaba no era lenta ni rápida, Summer Love de Justin Timberlake.

Yo dude un poco, viaje mi vista por todos alrededor tratando de ver algunos pasos, pero los nervios me invadían cada vez mas._ Bella no hagas el ridículo_. Tome la mano de Edward y el rápidamente me pego a el y paso sus manos por mi espalda baja, se empezó a mover seductivamente.

-solo siente el ritmo-me susurro en el oído, nos movíamos juntos, sentía sus caderas pegadas a la mías y definitivamente esto me iba a matar. Nuestros ojo estaba conectado mutuamente y en los de el nada mas veía diversión. La verdad yo estaba controlando mi risa.

Cuando de plano, la risa me iba a ganar, la canción cambio por Bout it de Yung Joc, esa canción me gustaba, una vez Alice y Rose me había hecho una demostración en un antro, y los tipos con los que bailaron se les habían salido las orbitas de los ojos.

Cuando la voz de hombre empezó me aleje de Edward, que seguía sonriendo divertido, luego la voz de mujer se escucho y empecé a mover la caderas, veía a Edward que rápidamente se unió a mi, esto era hip hop y Edward me sorprendió, daba volteretas y subía y bajaba del piso. Cuando llego la parte lenta de la canción me acerque a el lentamente, su quedo quieto, puse mis manos en su cintura y de nuevo empezó la parte rápida, me puse de cuclillas y subí pegando mi cuerpo a el y con mi cadera rozando su entrepierna. Edward se quedo pasmado y yo sonreí satisfecha de mi misma. Lo que resto de canción hice lo mismo, pero con mi espalda y pasaba mis manos por lo largo de sus muslos, esto era divertido. Cuando acabo la canción quede de frente a el y no me di cuenta de los que estaban alrededor hasta que empezaron a aplaudir, me sonroje y vi otra vez a Edward, que para mi mala suerte seguía pasmado, sin pensarlo escondí mi cara en su pecho y abrace su cintura, rápidamente sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda.

-¿ya te dije lo endemoniadamente sexy que te vez hoy?-me susurro al oído.

**EPOV**

Bella no sabia lo que me hacia, bailando así, cuando pego su cuerpo y movió sus caderas contra mi, la quería hacer mía ahí mismo, en medio de todos lo espectadores. Me fue difícil controlarme _sin embargo lo hice_, me había quedado pasmado de la impresión. Y enseguida de que termino la canción mi ángel me abrazo haciendo que miles de mis hormonas se dispararan en mi cuerpo. Cuando le dije que se veía muy muy muy sexy, ella se estremecían en mis brazos. No la queria soltar, ella era mia.

Cuando logre arreglar mis pensamientos, le dije a Bells que si quería ir a tomar algo, a lo que respondió afirmativamente. La tome de la mano y le guié entre las personas que seguían impresionadas por el baile, pero eso fue hasta que empecé a escuchar unos grititos que provenían de la multitud.

-Hey!!chica sexy!!!yo también quiero que me bailes!!!-yo me tense en ese preciso momento y me voltee hacia el chico que se había atrevido a decir eso. Estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara. Mi angel me tomo mas fuerte de la mano. _Agrrr pero ¿Qué se creía ese tipo para hablarle a Mi Novia así?._

-No Edward-Bella se puso en frente de mi, tomo mi mano suelta y la puso en su cintura-solo me quiero divertir-acerco su rostro de modo que nuestros labios se rozaban-y…yo soy solo tuya-y estampo sus labios con los míos, se entrelazaban haciendo que su sabor se impregnara en mi boca. Ya llevaba mmm…casi 24 horas de no haber probado sus intoxicantes labios. Pase mis brazos por su cintura, pegándola mas a mi y metí mi lengua en su boca, deleitándome de su rico sabor. Bella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, cuando se nos acabo el aire, no quito sus brazos, dejo reposar su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Te…amo, Edward-su aliento acaricio mi cuello. Cuando escuche sus palabras, mi corazón comenzó a bombear lo mas rápido que jamás haya bombeado, me sentí vivo nuevamente y mi interior se calentó, ya que había permanecido helado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no lo crean, en el infierno, los sentimientos y todo tu interior se congelaba, ya que nadie tenia sentimientos.

-Yo te amo a ti Angel-y es que eso salio desde mi corazón.

Nos separamos y fuimos a la barra. Habia un banco vació, tome a Bella de la cintura y la alce para sentarla en en banco, yo me puse a su lado, sin alejar mi brazo de su cintura.

-si,¿Qué van a querer?-nos pregunto la camarera del bar. Bella iba a ordenar, pero decidid hacerlo por ella.

-un "sex in the beach" y un vodka solo-dije rápidamente, voltee a ver a Bella con una gran sonrisa y ella me fulmino. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Aquí esta su pedido-le camarera nos dio las copas, una era color naranja hasta abajo e iba disminuyendo a amarillo y la otra copa era transparente con una cereza. Tome rápidamente el transparente y le di el naranja a Bella. Ella lo probo cuidadosamente, lo saboreo unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-mmm…esta…bueno-dijo. Yo sonreí y me acerque para probarlo de sus labios, pero alguien me jalo hacia atrás.

-chicos!!!-OH no- estuvieron geniales, y tu Bells ¡wow! Hubieras visto la cara de Edward-Jasper que venia a lado de Alice, disimulo una risa con tos _ya me las pagara_.-vengan vamos a bailar, que apenas empieza la noche-Alice me guiño un ojo. Tomo a Bella de la mano y se la llevo a rastras a la pista de baile.

-Vamos Edward, no querrás perderte esto-Jasper me jalo a mi. Yo me pare resignado y los segui.

Alcance a Alice y Bella antes de que empezara a sonar una nueva canción, tome a Bella de la mano y la atraje a mi.

-ah, pero que posesivo eres!!!-me grito Alice con burla, yo le sonreí con satisfacción. Jasper ya se encontraba a su lado y Rosalie y Emmett ya también estaban en la pista. Vi una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Alice _pero ¿Qué se trae entre manos?_ . lo supe cuando la canción empezó. Bella se sonrojo y…yo también!!!!Pero enseguida me acorde del baile anterior y sonreí con maldad, Bells me vio y supe que también estaba planeando algo.

_Esta noche no es como las demás, es salada como el agua del mar, esta noche tiene un brillo especial, lo veo en tus ojos, tu lo sientes igual_

Bella se acerco a mi, lentamente, enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo pase mis manos por su espalda baja.

_Esta noche no me voy a negar, tu sabor es el que quiero probar, esta noche no la vas a olvidar, porque tu y yo vamos a interactuar. _

Cuando en ritmo se marco, sus caderas se empezaron a mover, pegadas a las mías. La fina tela que nos separaba, no servia para nada. Sus mejillas cada vez subían mas de tono, a causa del calor.

_-Noche de adrenalina, quiero tu cuerpo ya, desear es como tener sed en el desierto-_Bella canto junto con la canción, paso sus suaves manos por mi pecho y las detuvo en mi cinturón y luego las paso por debajo de mi playera, dejándolas en el resorte de mi boxer. _Aaahh pero a esto podemos jugar los dos!!._

_-…vamos hacerlo ya, amar no es un pecado es, un privilegio-_le cante en el oído, lo que hizo que se estremeciera. Hice un movimiento rápido y la puse de espaldas a mi, me pegue a ella para que sintiera lo que provocaba. De su boca salio un pequeño jadeo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Pase mis manos por su plano abdomen y hundí mi nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma. _Tengo que aguantar un poco mas!!!_ Me dije a mi mismo. Mi mano bajo lentamente por su pierna hasta toparse con su piel desnuda, roce suavemente su muslo. Bella se volteo mordiéndose el labio y se acerco a mi oído.

-…_y ven, labio a labio y piel con piel, un laberinto de placer, te regalare mi corazón-¡_¿eso era una insinuación?! Vi sus ojos que centelleaban de placer. De repente el sentido del tiempo se me fue, fue hasta que Alice volvió a jalar a Bella y dejarme ahí. Gruñí y las seguí junto con Jasper. Vimos que se metieron al baño y nosotros decidimos irnos a la zona v.i.p a esperarlas.

Llegamos a nuestros lugares en los sillones y me nos sentamos, yo me estire y Jasper pidió a una camarera rápidamente botellas de agua. La verdad es que yo no quería que Bella se emborrachara, necesitaba que estuviera en sus 5 sentidos y mas ahora.

Bella y Alice llegaron después, seguidos de Emmett y Rosali que se veían acalorados. Bella se sentó a mi lado, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y enterré mi nariz en su cabello, fresias.

-Bella, hay que desaparecer de aquí-le dije en el oído, ella volteo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Alice nos va a extrañar-se empezó a reír. Al parecer la duendecillo nos escucho, porque fulmino con la mirada a Bella, luego Alice se volteo hacia mi y articulo con la boca "vamos ¡dile!"

-Por favor Bells-le repetí y puse mi la cara de chantaje de Alice. Me miro y me dio un piquito en los labios. Se paro.

-Esta bien, vámonos- en su Mirada había confianza y amor.

Rose se paro y le aventó la chamarra a Bella, ella la agarro sin problemas. Y se quedo con cara de confundida.

-la vas a necesitar-explico Rosalie.

Me pare y le extendí la mano a Bella, ella la tomo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escalera.

-Lo siento, Alice, Rose!!!-oi que decía Bella.

-No te preocupes, diviértanse!!!-Rose le guiño un ojo y yo rodee los ojos.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos a la noche, el aire nos golpeo el rostro, no había nadie más que los enormes guardias. Camine con Bella de la mano, pasamos unas cuantas calles las cuales ya estaban solitarias, me pare a la mitad de una e inspeccione si no había nadie…hecho…estaba todo en penumbras.

Me gire hacía Bells, que seguía confundida, tome la chamarra y la pase por sus suaves brazos.

-realmente la vas a necesitar-le subí el cierre-pero no por mucho tiempo-pase mis brazos por su espalda y la abrace hacía mi. Se sentía bien tenerla en mis brazos, se sentía calida y reconfortante-ahora, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga-asintió con la cabeza.

…solo esperaba que fuera perfecto….

…una noche mágica, si, eso es lo que yo quería.

* * *

**Ola Ola!!!bueno espero les haya gustado!!!**

**Estoy un poco triste…mmm…hubo muy poquitos reviews!!!sniff sniff!!!**

**Bueno ya que!!!siento que este capitulo lo van a sentir como de relleno, pero no es asi, la verdad es que era necesario, es una escena que siempre había soñado y pues aquí esta!!!!de verdad!!!espero no haber decepcionado a nadie!!!!**

**Aaaaaa una cosa, aquí en Mexico nos tienen casi en cuarentena, la influenza esta bien fea, y no se la verdad me da miedo, porque yo soy de esas personas que se enferman mucho. Para los que tienen este problema en su país, pues solo puedo recomendar que se queden en sus casitas, tomando agua y escriban mucho jajaja!!!!y que creen? Que me pase mi cumpleaños aquí encerrada, lo pueden creer?**

Gracias por los reviews::::Katha Cullen(me encanto tu review!!!es muuuuy largoo!!!jeje gracias!!!):::::MimI-Cullne::::::Edwardkaname::::::::fany de cullen:::::::::Isela Cullen:::::::mrsLCullen:::::::::::::::Sweet Doll x::::::::::

**E i i p r i i l – H a l e **

_Spoiler::::::: ahora si!!!esto aparecerá en el siguiente cap._

_Ya no era electricidad lo que recorría mi cuerpo, ahora era fuego ardiente._


	12. 11 Cuento de hadas en medio de la nieve

Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica Stephanie Meyer::y solo la idea de la loca historia es mía jaja!!

**Advertencia!!!!!!!!!!****contenido de lemon!!!!!!!!**

_Preparen Youtube!!!!!!!(cancion "In my place" de Coldplay)_

_Ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11°-Cuento de hadas en medio de la nieve**

Desaparecieron en medio de la calle oscura, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había visto. Edward había pasado sus brazos sobre los hombros de su ángel y Bella enrollaba sus brazos en la cintura de él, sintiéndose protegida y querida. Ella confiaba en Edward y dejaría que la llevara…hasta donde el universo los dejara.

Cuando llegaron a su destino abrieron los ojos, dejando ver la gran cabaña, los pisos eran de madera y las paredes también, habían aparecido en la sala, que tenía una enorme pantalla plana, sillones de piel café y se veían muy cómodos y una alfombra que combinada con los sillones.

Bella se quedo perpleja ante la vista de algo nuevo para ella. Recorrieron la casa tomados de la mano y Edward se trataba de controlar un poco más, solo un poco mas y pasaría lo que tanto deseaba. Vieron la cocina, la terraza en donde había una alberca techada y aun así, salía un rico vapor de ella. Recorrieron las habitaciones y al fin llegaron a una, una muy especial.

Bella entro cautelosamente mientras Edward se quedaba en la puerta observando a su ángel, su piel parecía de porcelana a la luz de la luna, sus ojos color chocolate se tan brillantes y llenos de una pequeña inocencia. Y sus curvas que se acentuaba con el vestido, lo invitaban a acercarse.

La habitación se había calentado gracias a la chimenea y el demonio agradecía eso.

Isabella se dirigió al enorme ventanal, hizo a un lado las vaporosas cortinas y observo el esplendido paisaje, todo estaba cubierto de blanco, algo muy puro y frió. Rió ante el pensamiento. _Solo __**él **__elegiría el lugar perfecto_. Fuera estaba helando, pero dentro la calidez se sentía y llenaba tu cuerpo completamente. Giro lentamente hacía la persona que la trajo aquí, él estaba recargado en el borde de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, su rostro permanecía pacifico y era adornado por una sonrisa de lado. Se acerco a el lentamente, y cuando estuvo frente a él, poso sus delicadas manos en las suaves mejillas de Edward.

_**In my place, in my place,**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah**_

_**I was lost, I was lost,**_

_**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah**_

Él cerró los ojos ante el tacto y aspiro el aroma que lo volvía loco. Sentía como su corazón le golpeaba la caja torácica fuertemente. Sus cinco sentidos estaban totalmente en alerta esta noche. El aliento de Isabella le llego a las fosas nasales así indicándole que se acercaba lentamente. Por fin sintió sus calidos labios posarse sobre los de el.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Oh for it**_

Los labios de ambos se entrelazaban lentamente, demostrándose cuanto es que se amaban. Edward paso sus brazos por la cintura de Bella, pero sintió esa estorbosa chamarra y los paso mejor por debajo de, así sintiendo la tela tan fina del vestido. Isabella entendió que en verdad esa chamarra estorbaba así que se separo cuidadosamente y mientras se bajaba el cierre, veía como su demonio recorría la piel que dejaba descubierta ese pequeño vestido. Finalmente se deshizo de la chamarra y la aventó lejos de ahí. Ahora era el turno de quitarle algo a Edward. Bella tomo las solapas de la chamarra de Edward que no estaba abrochada ni nada, lo atrajo hacía ella y estampo sus labios nuevamente mientras le quitaba esa prenda y pasaba sus manos por los fuertes brazos de su demonio.

_**I was scared, I was scared,**_

_**Tired and under prepared,**_

_**But I'll wait for it**_

_**And if you go, if you go,**_

_**And leave me down here on my own**_

_**Then I'll wait for you, yeah**_

Edward volvió a pasar sus manos por la esbelta cintura de Bella y la pego a el, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo. Bella enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de Edward. Caminaban inconscientemente en dirección a la mullida cama y cuando las piernas de Bella chocaron con su destino, Edward puso una mano en la nuca de Isabella y otra mano en su espalda baja, haciendo que se recostara lentamente. Bella tiro cuidadosamente de la camisa de Edward hasta que logro aventarla a quien sabe donde. Paso sus manos por su firme pecho y abdomen, por su tatuaje en forma de cruz que la seguía fascinando, haciendo que saliera un pequeño gemido de los labios de Edward.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Oh for it**_

El mantenía sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de ella para no dejar caer todo su peso. Empezó a besar la suave piel del cuello de su ángel. Se estaba controlando, quería que ella sintiera como había cambiado su mundo por completo, pero al parecer no le iba durar mucho. Levanto a Isabella con una mano en su espalda, solo para bajar el cierre del vestido.

Bella lo veía a los ojos, no podía creer que Edward fuera de ella y de nadie más y ahora Edward iba a ser quien la despojaría de su inocencia de ángel. Sintió como los tirantes de su vestido eran bajados por las gélidas manos de él. Al final solo quedo con las bragas, ya que Alice le prohibido usar brasier con ese vestido. Sentía las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba Edward por todo su cuerpo y finalmente las manos fuero remplazadas por los labios de su amor.

Edward se deleitaba con la delicada piel de Bella, pasando sus expertas manos por su cuello, abdomen y pechos. Decidió probar cada parte de ella, así que empezó a besar donde una vez estuvieron sus manos. Hasta llegar nuevamente a los labios de Bella.

Bella bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Edward, desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre. Edward le ayudo a bajárselo, pero aun así no se dejaban de besar.

_**Sing it please, please, please**_

_**Come back and sing to me,**_

_**To me, me**_

_**Come on and sing it out, now, now,**_

_**Come on and sing it out,**_

_**To me, me**_

_**Come back and sing**_

_**In my place, in my place,**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_**I was lost, oh yeah.**_

_**Oh yeah**_

Edward le quito las bragas y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos suavemente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Bella. Introdujo un dedo en su cavidad haciendo que jadeara y sintiéndola mas estrecha de lo que se imaginaba, iba a ser placentero para el, pero un poco doloroso para ella. Introdujo un dedo más lo que hizo que Bella se arqueara y susurrara su nombre. Comenzó a bombear de lento a un poco más rápido. Cuando la sintió lista para recibirlo, se levanto y se quito los boxers. Se puso entre sus piernas y la vio a los ojos, que brillaban ahora de placer.

-hazlo Edward…-dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga amor?-Edward quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

-solo…solo…hazme el amor-

La tomo de los muslos y se adentro en ella cuidadosamente haciendo que soltara un gritito, seguía un poco estrecha.

-Bella…solo relájate-sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y la penetro de una vez por todas.

Pronto una capa de sudor cubrió el cuerpo de Bella. Y Edward juntos sus labios nuevamente mientras se movía despacio. La quería embestir fuerte, pero no quería lastimarla más.

-Edward…mas…rápido-logro decir.

Edward le hizo caso y se movió mas rápido dentro de ella se sentía en la cima. A Bella se le empezaba a formar un nudo en su vientre, y sentía que pronto explotaría. En una embestida Bella se arqueo y Edward aprovecho y paso una mano pos su espalda para mantener más a su alcance. Ya casi estaba. Entro en ella por última vez fuertemente. Haciendo que los dos gritaran el nombre de su amante.

El nudo de Bella se deshizo en ese instante y _**ya no era electricidad lo que recorría su cuerpo, ahora era fuego ardiente.**_

Edward se recostó a su lado, y la envolvió en sus brazos. Por fin la había hecho suya y no permitirá que nada, ni nadie los separara. Bella poso su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, que bajaba y subía a causa de la entrecortada respiración. Jamás pensó que hacer el amor se sintiera tan…increíble.

-Eso fue…lo mejor de mi vida-Bella dijo entre susurros.-Edward…-

-…te amo…-los dos habían dicho eso al mismo tiempo.

Y juntos, uno en brazos de otro, el sueño y la noche…ajam…de "amor" los venció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol se filtraba por un hueco en las cortinas y pegaba en la cara de Bella. Se desperezo y levanto la vista para ver a Edward como todo _un ángel. _El brazo de Edward aun la contenía contra el. Comenzó a hacer círculos en el duro pecho de Edward, lo que hizo que abriera sus hermosos ojos color verde.

Ninguno podía olvidar lo sucedido anoche y aun se sentían cómodos abrazados. Pero Edward pensaba que no era mala idea repetirlo.

-buenos…-la voz de Bella era dulce, pero no la dejo terminar porque entrelazo sus labios, definitivamente si se volvió adicto, pero no lo podían culpar a el ¿o si?.

La puso en su regazo rápidamente, paso una pierna de ella por cada lado de el. Bella al principio se quedo desconcertada, pero al final se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer. La tomo de las caderas y le penetro de un golpe, ahora había llegado mas adentro y Bella solo grito su nombre.

La ayudo a moverse lentamente y luego mas rápido, hasta que juntos llegaron a la cima nuevamente. Se tumbaron nuevamente uno a lado de otro y Edward soltó una risita maliciosa.

-esos si…son unos…muy buenos…días-los dos jadeaban.

Descansaron un poco y al final terminaron por ducharse. Se secaban mutuamente sus cuerpo, pero de repente a Bella le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza que hizo que se cayera al piso.

-Bella ¿Qué ocurre?-la voz de Edward estaba llena de puro pánico. Porque el también había sentido, pero lo había tomado por una pequeña jaqueca.

-Edward, algo pasa en el cielo-dijo rápidamente. Y Edward lo entendió todo.

-si también allá abajo y…es algo grande- la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama envuelta en una toalla, el se había enrollado una en su cintura. Se agacho de modo que estuviera a la altura de Bella, la tomo de las mejillas e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Bella, escúchame-Bella se asustaba cada vez más, pero aun así puso atención-pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, siempre, recuérdalo, siempre te voy a amar.-y la beso dulcemente.

-Edward yo también, te amare por siempre-

* * *

**porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!Me merezco que me junten por lo menos los 101 reviews!!!!!!!!Me encanto, es lo que puedo decir, me enamore de este cap!!!!!!!!!Espero les haya gustado!!!!**

**Enserio!!!porfavor!!!!ayudenme a llegar a los 100!!!!si quieren un poco mas!!!!no me importa si son de puñetazos, cachetadas o felicidades o ¿Hola?.......PERO PLIS!!!SE LOS SUPLICO!!!**imagínenme de rodillas!!!!

E i i p r i i l . H a l e

**¿Qué será lo que le paso a Bella en el baño? **averíguenlo en el siguiente cap!!!!

Pasen a ver mi One Shot!!!!!!(visiten mi perfil!!jeje!!)


	13. 12 Esto apenas es el comiezo

**Capitulo 12°-Esto apenas es el comienzo.**

**BPOV**

Volaba desesperadamente rápido hacía el cielo, no quise aparecerme con el mido de que aparezca en un conflicto, mis cabellos se pegaban a mi cara. No quería perder a Edward, lo necesitaba mi lado y después de hacerme suya, me había dado cuenta que si el, mi existencia seria como la de un fantasma, no tendría sentido. Y ahora un miedo que jamás hacía sentido me invadía por dentro, algo pasaría, era algo malo, yo lo presentía. Una lagrima escapo de mis traicioneros ojos, haciendo que se perdiese en el aire.

Atravesé las vaporosas nubes y me dirigí al departamento, pero cometí un error. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver que estaba todo oscuro, no había presencia, ni de Alice ni de Rose. _¿Dónde estarán?_. El departamento estaba cubierto de un enorme penumbra. Estaba a punto de entrar, pero alguien me tomo del hombro.

-Ya no están ahí-dijo tenebrosamente, Jake, estaba de brazos cruzados y me veía a los ojos, pero no lo reconocí completamente, sus ojos y _alma_ habían cambiado…para mal.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-la furia me invadía y el miedo y la desesperación no se quedaban atrás.

-Ya no están _aquí_-una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, se acerco a mi, me tomo del brazos lastimándome y me empezó a jalar a la salida.-Ahora, me enviaron por ti-y dicho esto desaparecimos y aparecimos en la enorme sala, donde eran las reuniones.

-Isabella, es bueno tenerte por aquí, ya nos tenias preocupados-Billy cada vez era mas tangente y grosero. Jacob me soltó, empujándome ante todos. Busque a mis amigas, pero nada, no se encontraban ahí.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie?-pregunte entre dientes, en este momento no me podía poner a gritar. Todos los presentes incluyendo a el viejo Quil, se empezaron a reír fuertemente.

Me sentí sola y las mariposas y la calidez de mi cuerpo, desaparecía lentamente.

-Tus _amigas_ ya no están con nosotros-dijo Billy cuando recupero el aliento-has de saber el motivo-su respuesta me descoloco, ¿_como que ya no están con nosotros? ¿Pero que sucedía?._

-No…se de lo que hablas-dije con la cabeza en alto, no podía permitir que me humillara, cuando no sabia nada de lo que sucedía. Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-Tus _amigas_, si así se les puede decir-Jacob hablaba con tono filoso-se revolcaron con demonios-mis ojos se dilataron.

-Y fueron enviadas directo al infierno-termino de decir Sam.

-Así que espero que no te hayas metido en nada de eso Isabella-todos me miraban y no di mi brazos a torcer, continué con la cabeza en alto.

Camine lentamente y me sente en mi lugar, no tenia a nadie a mis lado, ya que esos era los lugares de Alice y Rose. No sabía lo que haria sin ellas de ahora en adelante, las tenia que encontrar, fueran demonios o no. Ellas eran una gran parte de mi.

-Bien!!!ahora que estamos en confianza-el viejo Quil se paro y empezó a dar vueltas en el salón-los demonios ya están preparados y listos para la guerra. Cada uno de ustedes dirigirá un grupo asignado, cada uno de ustedes estará al mando, para derrotar a _esos_, cada uno de ustedes están encargados de acabar con esto…-y ahí deje de escuchar.

…la guerra daba comienzo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::____________________________________________:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::___________________::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::__________________________::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::___________________________________________

Me asegure de tener mis armas listas, mi mente en juego, tenia que ser fuerte y salir de esto rápidamente. A mi grupo y a mi, nos habían asignado una sala, para ponernos de acuerdo de lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Solo, no quiero traiciones!!!-grite furiosa, y es que en el fondo estaba destrozada, solo era cuestión de Jacob diera su brazo a torcer y aceptara que yo ya no era para el. Todos me miraba boquiabiertos, pero veía en sus ojos que me tenían miedo.

-Muy bien Bella, te das a respetar-Jake entro en el salón aplaudiendo. Hice una seña de que todos regresaran a su tarea y me acerque a Jacob.

-No se porque no te das por vencido-le dije entre dientes. Volvió a tomarme del brazo y me apretó a su cuerpo.

-A final de cuentas serás mía-se acercaba cada vez mas, pero yo desvié mi cara.

-Solo soy de Edward-me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo verlo.

-Ni siquiera te a hecho suya- dijo esperanzado, me empecé a reír y de un movimiento me solté de su agarre.

-¿Te digo cual a sido mi mejor experiencia? Que Edward me haya hecho el amor-no se si fue posible, pero Jacob palideció- así es Jake, hice el amor con _un demonio.-_ dije con triunfo. Solo sentí como mi mejilla era abofeteada y caía al suelo, pero seguí riendo.

-Si no eres mía, escucha Bella-se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura-no eres de nadie-y dicho esto salio.

Tenia que continuar, a fin de cuentas si iba y le gritaba al mundo que había perdido mi virginidad, nadie lo creeria, por el simple hecho de que Jake diría que eso era mentira. Necesitaba ver a Edward, sentir su piel contra la mía y que me hiciera suya nuevamente. No sabia que esperar de todo esto, ya no tenia a mis amigas y lo mas seguro era que Jacob se encargaría de asesinar a mi amor.

"_**pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, siempre, recuérdalo, siempre te voy a amar"**_

El desierto se extendía a lo largo, el viento azotaba en mi cara y mis pies y cuerpo se calentaban por la temperatura y nivel del sol. El polvo rozaba mi piel desnuda. En frente de mi se encontraba millares de demonios, todos vestidos de negro y listos para matar ángeles este día. Diez éramos los que estábamos al frente. Diez éramos lo que tomábamos decisiones fueran malas o buenas.

Recorrí a mi enemigo con la mirada, pero ese recorrido fue interrumpido por un reflejo verde que pude ver a lo lejos. Ahí estaba Edward, majestuoso con sus alas negras, su pantalón de cuero y su espada que hacía juego. Fue una flecha, una flecha que impacto justo en la frente de un demonio, lo que inicio todo.

**EPOV**

Al parecer los Vulturis estaban eufóricos de dos nuevas adquisiciones, pero nadie lo sabría hasta terminar la guerra, querían que fueran una sorpresa. Cuando llegamos al desierto, estaba vació, los ángeles aun no llegaban. Todos los demonios estaban listos y con mas que felicidad de matar algunos cuantos pájaros.

Poco a poco los ángeles fueron apareciendo y al final, aparecieron los diez jefes de cada cuadrilla. Los recuerdos de la noche me llegaron a la mente cuando pude divisar a Bella entre los jefes.

"_**Bella entro cautelosamente mientras Edward se quedaba en la puerta observando a su ángel, su piel parecía de porcelana a la luz de la luna, sus ojos color chocolate se tan brillantes y llenos de una pequeña inocencia. Y sus curvas que se acentuaba con el vestido, lo invitaban a acercarse."**_

A lo lejos se veía hermosa, con sus impactantes alas blancas como la nieve, sus piernas y abdomen al descubierto y sus cabellos marrones jugando con el viento. Pero pronto me acorde que la tenia que sacar de esta masacre. En momento inicio cuando un estúpido ángel soltó una flecha. Todos prendieron vuelto y muchos desaparecían y aparecían en medio del campo de batallas. Muchos colisionaban en el aire y otros en la arena.

Yo no me moví y pude ver que Emmett se adentraba en la lucha y Jasper también. Sabia que ellos iban a salir vivos de aquí, confiaba en ellos. Busque rápidamente a mi ángel, que seguía parada, tenia que moverme rápido antes de que algún demonio la viera. Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando un ángel me tomo del cuello y me arrojo a la arena.

-no vas a salir vivo de esta Cullen-subí la mirada y vi a Jacob, el que nos había interrumpido en el prado y trataba mal a Bella, me pare rápidamente y saque mi espada.

Me empezó a atacar por los lados, por abajo, por arriba. Pero yo era mas listo y lo esquivaba, cuando se distrajo con un grito, le hice una rajadura en el brazo y le di un puñetazo que le hizo caer a la arena. Acomode mi espada en su cuello, pero su cara de miedo me dio lastima y aparte yo no había venia a asesinar, yo ya no era así.

Me incorpore y desvié mi mirada hacia donde había estado Bella, pero vi que Tanýa la estaba atacando ferozmente. No se que le paso a Bella, pero perdió la concentración y Tanya la tomo por la espalda le hizo una llave y de su mano salio una navaja poniéndola en el delicado cuello de Bella. Tenia que hacer algo, o la mataría ahí mismo. Empecé a correr nuevamente, pero me tomaron del pie y me tiraron.

-Maldito cabrón!!!van a matar a Bella!!!-le grite, se empezó a reír.

-No, solo era una distracción-de reojo vi como Bella se soltaba y tiraba a Tanya. Me vio y hecho a correr a mi. Quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, que terminara con Tanya.

Después todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta, Jasper se abría paso para quitarme a Jacob de encima, Emmett empujaba a quien estuviera en su camino para desviar a Tanya, Jacob estaba empeñado en matarme, Bella intentaba correr a mi y yo gritaba con desesperación que no lo hiciera. Al minuto, Jasper me quito a Jacob de encima, me pare rápidamente. Emmett era acorralado por cinco ángeles y Tanya reía. Yo volvía a gritar con desesperación, llegaba rápidamente a donde estaba Tanya y la empujaba lejos de ahí con asco. Una lágrima salía de mi, de mi corazón y la sangre…empapaba el top de Bella.

-Bella!!!-gritaba a la vez que me hincaba a su lado, la tomaba por lo hombros-No me dejes!!!Resiste!!!-sentí como me tomaban por los brazos y me alejaban de ahí.-No!!!Bella!!!te necesito!!!!!-y todo se volvía borroso a causa de mis lagrimas.

No me di cuenta que todos habían parado la pelea para verme llorar por una ángel, pero eso no me importaba, quería estar con Bella, quería despertarme de este sueño y que me dijeran que todo era mentira. Quería sentir a Bella, tocar su piel, deleitarme de su sabor y de su aroma, quería estar dentro de ella y demostrarle cuanto a amaba. Quería que me dijera que me amaba. Quería hablar con ella de nuestro futuro, un futuro que pronto se iba a arreglar.

Desperté en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, me incorpore y vi que mi pantalón estaba lleno de arena, sentí mi cara entumecida a causa de las lagrimas. Me pare y camine a la sala, donde estaban mis amigos y familia. Me veían con nostalgia y pena.

-Edward…Bella esta…-no no no no podía ser, fue todo un sueño!!!!...

Sentía como mi corazón había vuelto a congelarse, sentí como mi pecho se abría, sentí como mi mundo se rompía. Y como la oscuridad me volvía a llenar. Los recuerdos de su dulce aroma, me llagaban, la calidez de su cuerpo y la pureza de su ser.

"_**quería que ella sintiera como había cambiado su mundo por completo"**_

"_**-¿Por qué te expulsaron de cielo?- -¿Quieres sabes porque?-ella asintió, me acerque a ella y susurre-Por esto-y la bese, la bese con pasión y demostrándole todo el deseo que tenia. Sus labios eran exquisitos y se entrelazaban con los míos perfectamente, metí mi lengua en su boca y su sabor me inundo."**_

"_**En ese momento alguien se me aventó encima haciendo que cayera a la arena, el simple roze de su piel me hizo estremecer, entonces sabia quien era."**_

-No, no es cierto!!!!!Ella aun vive!!!!!!!!!-y Sali de ahí volando.

La tenia que encontrar, yo sabia que no estaba muerta._ Pero Edward, tu la viste con tus propios ojos!!!_. No!!!ella vivía!!!

…Bella siempre viviría para mi…

* * *

**ok!!!soy mala!!!estoy triste y hasta me duela la cabeza por este cap.!!!**

**Necesito opinión!!!!es importante!!!::****¿QUIEREN SECUELA? O ¿CONTINUO AQUÍ?**** Voy a colgar una encuesta en mi profile!!!Respondan!!!es importante para mi!!!Si no pueden pasar a mi profile!!!dejen review!!!con respuesta!!!!**

**16 reviews en el pasado!!!muchas gracias en verdad!!!:**chiva-muse:::deniziithaw:::Kuchiki1995:::Edwardkaname(ti amou!!!):::Judith-chan:::Catha Culle(mil grax!!!a ti tmb ti amou!!):::andiii:::H.:::prinsess-dark:::Dianight vampire:::fany de cullen:::MariaSimmenthalBlack:::::Sofi:::::Sweet Doll x:::::Isabella-Swan-C:::::mrsLCullen::::**lo siento si no conteste!!!le juro que lo haré, solo que ya son las 3 de la mañana y la cabeza me va a explotar!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!R****EVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

_Siento mucho si me tarde, mis papas me llevaron a Acapulco y me bloquee!!Los chicos guapos tiene ese poder en mi mente!!!y les puedo decir que me enamore de "la quebrada" los chicos estaban para comerse!!!!les juro que me enamore!!!pero desafortunadamente, yo no tengo suerte en el amor!!!!_

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e ****-3:00am-ok stoi lok**


	14. 13 En medio de nada

**Capitulo 13°- En medio de nada**

El viento, la arena, las pocas nubes en el cielo, una infinidad de ángeles y una infinidad de demonios…eso, todos ellos, estuvieron presentes. La sangre corría, los sentimientos estaban en juego, pero eso a nadie la importo. Una ángel de cabello marrón y hermosos ojos chocolates, fue apuñalada por detrás, haciendo que se detuviera en seco y estorbándole el camino que debía de haber tomado hacia su amor. Cayó directamente en la arena, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y solo pudo ver como Edward se levantaba corriendo y gritando su nombre.

-Bella!!!!-gritaba, Bella sentía un increíble dolor en el pecho, trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Pronto Edward llego a su lado, la tomaba de los hombros y la movía con cuidado-No me dejes!!!!Resiste!!!-pero por mas que intentaba decirle que jamás lo dejaría, que no se preocupara, no podía. Vio como un rubio y un demonio enorme a sus ojos, lo arrastraban lejos de ahí. Vio como desaparecía entre la multitud. Y de sus labios solo salio una verdad.

-yo siempre estaré para ti, Edward-

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor habían dejado de luchar y ahora solo velaban lo que un día, fue un amor prohibido.

Bella ya escuchaba todo a lo lejos, y en su mente, solo podía ver las cosas más hermosas que pudo haber compartido con un demonio. Alguien la tomo en brazos.

-Vamos Viejo Quil, haga algo!!-gritaba con desesperación esa voz.

-Jake, solo se puede hacer algo, la vas a perder en nuestro mundo, pero la podrás encontrar en otro-

Bella sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su sudorosa frente. Sus ojos se cerraron ante el tacto y todo se volvió negro.

_**Años después…**_

**BPOV**

_"...No viviré si no es para buscarte  
y cruzaré el dolor para adorarte..."_

-Tonta Alice!!!ya veraz que te voy a ganar!!-le grite desde mi moto, y es que siendo tan chiquita, puede ganar mucha velocidad.

-Nunca apuestes contra Alice!!!-grito.

Íbamos a miles de kilómetros por hora en la autopista, a estas horas de la noche nadie se encontraba en ella. Estábamos apunto de llegar al club, cuando un flash paso a nuestro lado e hizo su aparición en el ballet parking. Rose, mi otra amiga rubia y despampanante, jamás pensé que ser demonio le caería de maravilla.

Cada quien bajo de su moto, la mía era azul eléctrico era una BMW k12007, la de Rose era roja y era una HONDA CBR 1000RR y la de Alice era amarilla y era una Kawasaki. Nos quitamos nuestros lentes y caminamos juntas hacia el "Midnight Club".

Habían pasado años, años esperando, pero jamás apareció. Solo tengo fragmentos de memoria de cuando fui ángel, son fragmentos cortos pero muy felices. Jasper y Emmett, novios de mis amigas, nos habían explicado todo, mas bien los cuatro me habían explicado lo que pasó. Ya que como entre los cuatros se complementaban, a la vez en que se volvieron a "unir", las memorias de Alice y Rose regresaron y completas. Era solo yo la que no encontraba su memoria faltante.

_Edward_.

Lo poco que me quisieron decir, fue que en el momento en que vio que yo estaba "muerta", se deshizo por completo, se desgarro y desapareció. Sabia que yo no podía buscarlo, seria un estupidez llegar y decirle "amor!!, mira, no estoy muerta, solo soy un demonio mas!", definitivamente seria una estupidez. Lo tratamos de buscar entre los cinco, pero cuando estábamos cerca, hacia de las suyas y borraba su rastro.

Me preguntaran que fue de Tanya, bueno pues, simplemente le dio miedo y desapareció. Jake, mi "amigo", trato de buscarme, pero yo nada mas no lo quería ver. Aparte los ángeles ya son mis enemigos. La batalla había terminado, la verdad es que fue un "empate", fracasamos y ellos fracasaron.

La verdad es que me sentía incompleta por dentro, solo quería que regresara y estuviera a mi lado. Eso era lo único que quería.

-Vamos Bells!!!Solo disfruta y aparecerá!!!-para este momento ya estábamos en la barra. Y Alice estaba bailando con Jasper.

Rosalie, que decir de ella, se estaba comiendo a Emmett. _Pobre de mi hermanote!!._

"Midnight Club" antes conocido como "Medianoche", ese fue uno de los cambios. El nombre.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?-un tipo, alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco a mi lado. Se veía que era un patán.

-Oh, Hola, bien y tu?-_¿Qué? me tenia que divertir ¿no?._

-No tan bien como tu preciosa-_ok, quiero vomitar_-me llamo Mike-y me extendió la mano.

-A ¿si?-le dije echándole el avión. Y estrechándole la mano.

-si ¿tu como te llamas?-

-me llamo Marie-_No le voy a dar mi nombre real!!._-bueno Mike, fue un gusto conocerte, me tengo que ir-y Sali corriendo de ahí.

Justo cuando iba cruzando la puerta, alguien paso a mi lado y sentí que todo mi interior iba a explotar. Decidí mejor pasarme de largo, que tal si era un maniático como Mike o algo.

Cuando llegue a mi moto, creí que esa sensación se pasaría, pero continúo ahí. Dirigí mi mirada a la entrada y solo pude ver a un tipo de cabello cobrizo, estrechando la mano del guardia._ Esperen, yo conozco ese cabello. _Cerré mis ojos y cuando los volví abrir, ya no había nadie ahí. _Definitivamente el olor a cigarro me afecto._

Conduje hacia la bodega en donde guardábamos las motos. No podía haber sido, el había desaparecido ¿no? Y por todo el tiempo que había pasado, jamás iba a volver.

Llegue a la bodega, abrí la puerta e introduje mi hermosa Mercedes. Volví a cerrar la puerta y prendí las luces, ahí, enfrente de mi, estaban estacionados los coches de mis amigos. Un BMW de Rosalie y un porsche de Alice. Un Jeep de Emmett y de Jasper un Mercedes Benz, negro.. Yo ya no quise otro coche, con mi moto era suficiente, pero aun había un espacio vació, por obra de Alice, solo me acuerdo que dijo "un día, no va a sobrar ningún espacio".

Suspire y estacione mi moto. Regrese al interruptor de luz y la apague, todo se quedo en penumbras. Me concentre y me convertí, a los lados de mis brazos se entendían mis hermosas alas negras, mi ropa estaba conformada de un pantalón de cuero que se pagaba a mi silueta, este tenia una cadena a lado y de blusa, era un top [][[][][][][][][][][][][][[][.

Me había puesto un tatuaje, justo el la parte del corazón. Aun me acordaba del tipo que no dejaba de lanzarme miradas lujuriosas el día que me lo hice, hasta se había atrevido a tocarme la bubi!!!....había terminado con la nariz rota y un ojo morado y yo había salido con mi tatuaje…gratis. La figura…es una cruz volteada, _como la de él…_

Cerré mis ojos y aparecí en el prado, nuestro prado. La luz de la luna, bañaba las flores y el pasto. El perfume floral llegaba a mi nariz y la paz me llenaba por dentro.

Solo quise venir aquí para aclararme, eso es lo que siempre hacía, siendo ángel o no. Me senté en la fría hierba.

Lo extrañaba tanto, me hacía tanta falta y ya me había hartado de ser una mala quinteto. Abrace mis piernas y enterré mi cabeza. El viento hacía que mis alas jugaran al igual que mi cabello. Algo calido, recorría mis mejillas, ya estaba acostumbrada, todas las noches era lo mismo.

Quisiera sentir su piel gélida, su aroma intoxicante y sus labios en movimiento contra los míos. Quería sentir su tacto que me quemaba y hacia que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Siempre trataba de sacar todo, y por más que mataba a ángeles que se cruzaban en mi camino, no servia de nada. Toda esa tristeza y enojo me invadía y no se iba. Me pare de un salto y dirigí mi mirada a lo que un día fue mi mundo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Maldita sea Edward!!!!!¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué me dejaste???!!!¡¡¡te necesito tanto!!!!-.

**EPOV**

Jamás regrese a mi mundo, me quede en la tierra. Viaje por muchas partes del mundo y mi edad no cambiaba nada. En cada país conocía a humanas y cada noche trataba de olvidarla, a ella, a alguien que jamás iba a volver. Pero cada noche era un maldito fracaso.

Supe que Emmett y Jasper me buscaban y cada que se acercaban, volvía a desaparecer. No quería ser encontrado y no estaba listo para serlo.

Sabía que el día en el que decidiera regresar, me esperaba una gran reprimenda de parte de mis amigos y de los Vulturis.

Ahora me encontraba en el balcón observando el oleaje del mar. La tipa afortunada de esta noche se había ido en menos de lo que canta un gallo, cuando en vez de llamarla por su nombre, la llame por el nombre de Bella. Solo pude ver su cara de desconcierto y luego tomo toda su ropa y salio corriendo.

Perdí la cuenta de los años que pasaron desde que murió, desde ese entonces, jamás me eh vuelto a convertir, solo usaba mi poder de desaparecer. Lamento anunciarles que soy un desastre total. Bebo casi todas las noches, fumo y hasta lloro. Se que lo tuve que haber superado, pero mi corazón no me ayudaba en nada.

La brisa del mar me pego en la cara y el sabor y el olor se impregno por mi boca y mi nariz. Me recargue en el barandal y vi las estrellas que estaban en el cielo. En este momento solo traía puestos mis boxers. Puedo comprar ropa y pagar hoteles gracias a la tarjeta de crédito que me robe un día. El tipo estaba borracho y yo solo la saque y ahora ah de tener una gran cuenta que pagar. Me reí ante lo que le esperaba. Tome la cajetilla de Marlboro y saque un cigarro, lo puse en mis labios y lo encendí, absorbí el humo. _Desearía que aun estuviera viva. _Deje que el humo saliera lentamente.

_I hear you breathe so far from me (te oigo respirar, tan lejos de mi)_

_I feel your touch so close and real (siento tu tacto tan claro y cerca)_

_And I know__ (y yo sé)_

_My church is not of silver and gold (mi iglesia no es de plata ni de oro)_

_It's glory lies beyond judgement of souls(es la Gloria, la que se encuentra mas allá del juicio de las almas)_

_The commandments are of consolation and warmth__ (Los mandamientos son de Consuelo y calor)_

_You know our sacred dream won't fail__ (ya sabes, nuestro sagrado sueño, no nos fallara)_

_The sanctuary tender and so frail (el santuario, tierno y fragil)_

_The sacrament of love (El sacramento de amor)_

_The sacrament of warmth is true (El sacramento de calidez es verdad)_

_The sacrament is you (El sacramento eres tu)_

_I hear you weep so far from me (Te oigo llorar tan lejos de mi)_

_I taste your tears like you're next to me (pruebo tus lagrimas como si estuvieras a mi lado)_

Ya estaba decidido, hoy era mi regreso. Apague el cigarro y entre a la habitación, busque toda mi ropa y me vestí. Tome la maleta pequeña que tenia y desaparecí. _Ya se arreglarían los del hotel._ Aparecí en mi antigua habitación, todo estaba intacto, pero limpio, cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Avente mi maleta en mi cama con cobijas negras y cuando hizo contaco con la cama, un olor a fresas y fresias se desprendió. Me recordó tanto a Bella.

Me di la vuelta y Sali a la sala, estaba todo regado, las palomitas por allá, películas por acá, controles de X-box y en la mesa de centro había ¿maquillaje? _Oh no!!!, Emmett ya se fue del otro lado!!!_. Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y aparecí en frente de lo que un día fue el "Medianoche" ahora era "Midnight Club", sabía que los chicos estarían ahí. Me dirigí a la entrada y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el último paso, una chica de muy buen cuerpo pasó a mi lado. Aspire su aroma…_vaya, realmente todavía no supero lo de Bella_. Su cabello de lo largo, rozo mi cuello y miles de partículas empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Pero no podía ser, Bella ya no existía. Me había parado junto al guardia y la segui con la mirada, su cabello era marrón y le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda. _Bella lo tenia mas corto, tonto!!_. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris que acentuaba su trasero_. Esta buena!!._

-no te preocupes, viene casi siempre-dijo el enorme guardia.

-si gracias, de todas maneras no importa-empezamos a reír y nos estrechamos las manos como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

-bueno, pero viene casi todos los días-me volvió a repetir. _¿Pero que le pasa?._

Decidí no darle importancia y me adentre en el antro. Camine entre las personas, el sonido era mucho mejor que las últimas veces. Divise a mis amigos estaban con ¿Alice y Rose?, no, no podía ser. Me acerque cautelosamente.

-vaya, no pierden el tiempo-los cuatro voltearon a verme con los ojos como platos.

-Edward?-todos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo.

…yo estaba feliz de verlos a todos, incluso habían aliviado un poco de tristeza…

-Edward!!!ya creíamos que nunca ibas a aparecer!!!-Alice se colgó de mi cuello, luego Rose me abrazo y por ultimo mis dos hermanos, eso eran, mis hermanos.

Alice empezó a brincar y dirigiendo su mirada por todas partes.

-¿A quien buscas Alice?-todos se tensaron.

-Oh no a nadie-fruncí el seño.-al parecer se volvió a escabullir-susurro, pero la alcance a oír.

-Y…Edward ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te vez mas guapo-dijo la melodiosa voz de Rose, Emmett me fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh…¿paseando?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Edward, tenemos que decirte algo-dijo el sincero de Jasper. Yo asentí-pero no aquí- Alice y Rose que estaban sentada, se pararon y empezaron a caminar a la salida, Emmett y Jasper las siguieron y yo también.

Ya afuera vi que se dirigieron a unas motos y se motaron en ellas. Luego se fueron manejando a máxima velocidad. Me había quedado con la boca abierta.

-se te van a meter las moscas a la boca Edward-me advirtió Emmett, me recompuse del asombro y dirigí mi vista a mis amigos. Seguían serios.

-Edward, muchas cosas han cambiado-empezó a decir Jasper-ahora Alice y Rose son demonios, tienen un departamento allá abajo-explico, yo sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar y estaba listo para afrontar todo aquello.

-aquí, en este mundo, tenemos una bodega donde guardamos los coches, ¡es genial!-continuo Emmett, yo solo reí ante su tono de emoción.

Se acercaron a mi y desaparecimos y aparecimos en lo que me pareció una bodega, ahí estaban las chicas apoyadas en un Jeep, viaje mi mirada por todo el lugar, había tres motos, y cuatro coches y un espacio vació. De las motos, me atrajo la atención y una BMW, que estaba un poco alejada de los demás. Me acerque y pase mis dedos por toda la estructura, era hermosa.

-¿de quien es?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Edward, es de…-

* * *

**muajaja!!!le dejo hasta ahí!!!wuajaja!!!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**mmm…decidí seguirlo aquí, la verdad es que me gustaría tener mas reviews y mas capítulos, pero eso si!!!como es una nueva "temporada" tratare de hacer los caps. Más largouuuuuuuuss!!!**

**Y así imagínense que para la separación puse una portada muy mona!!!bueno, si quieren una imagen les dejo una en mi perfil!!!**

**Gracias por los revirews fueron 18!!!!!sigan así y yo mejorare jajaja!!!!****:::Sweet Doll x**:::::**Edwardkaname**(no hay que ser malas!!!jeje!!!):::::::::**Verónica Potter Cullen**:::::::::**prinsess-dark**(la verdad yo también llore..sniff!!!):::::::::**serenasexilady**:::::::::::**Isis Janet**(no te preocupes voy a seguir aquí!!!)::::**andii**:::::::::**Gaby-Dani Cullen**:::::::::**Catha Cullen**(Ola!!!jeje!!!hoy tampoco fui a la escuela, jaja!!!soy niña mala!!!y por favor, amo tus reviews!!!!y creeme e intentado alejarme, no lo eh conseguido!!!muak!!!besos!!!):::::::::::::**vampgirl_94**(ammm…no es necesario hacer otro fic!!!ya veras lo que pasara!!!):::::::::::**Sakura Daidouji**(nooooo!!!estoy en contra de que Edward y Bella tengan bebes, la verdad es que siento que arruinan eso de ser jóvenes por siempre!!!jeje!!!nada en contra tuya!!!ehhh!!!jeje!!!):::::::::::**deniziithaw**:::::::::::::**fany de Cullen**(nonononono, jamás lo voy a dejar!!!!)::::::::::::**Dianight vampiro**(hey!!!tienes razón por lo de la secuela, pero aquí tambien lo podemos arreglar un poco ¿no? Jaja!!!y con mucho échame a Jacob encima jajaja!!)::::::::::**mrsLCullen**(calma!!!respira profundo!!!jeje!!!yo también me había estresado hasta llore!!!):::::::::**aridenere**:::::::::::::**Sofi**(estupido Jake y mas la tanya que se dio a la fuga!!!!jeje!!):::::::::**iovns Cullen**(gracias por el consejo, la verdad me ayudo!!!grax!!!)

**Bueno!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!1REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


	15. 14 Giros inesperados

**Capitulo 14°- Giros inesperados.**

**EPOV**

-Edward, mejor hay que hablar en el departamento-dijo Jasper rápidamente. _Pero ¿Que me ocultaban?._

Estaba algo confundido con la actitud de todos, Emmett estaba serio y fruncía el seño, Rose, me ignoraba completamente _lo que era raro, antes me trataba bien_. Alice estaba quieta en su lugar sin moverse y Jasper estaba nervioso moviendo las manos.

-Esta bien, no se que les pasa pero haré lo que quieran-les dije un poco asustado.

Todos empezamos a desaparecer y cuando aparecimos en el departamento de hombres, nos sentamos en silencio en la sala, todos parecían tensos y pronto ese sentimiento me invadió. Me senté derecho y me prepare para lo que viniera. Alice estaba en un sillón junto con Jasper y Rose en otro junto con Emmett.

-Primero…-Alice me miro como midiendo mi seguridad-…somos demonios-y señalo a Rose y luego a ella misma.

-Segundo…los Vulturis te han estado buscando y no estarán nada contentos-dijo Emmett con sonrisa burlona, lo que me hizo que me relajara.

-y tercera…-empezó Jasper, pero no pudo terminar.

Sentí que un dolor recorría mi mejilla, pronto sentí como algo caliente salía de mi labio inferior, regrese la mirada, ya que por el impulso del golpe, había volteado la cabeza. Ahí, en frente de mi estaba parado Rosalie, con furia llameando en sus ojos.

-¡Maldito seas Edward!, ¡¿Por qué no esperaste a que Emmett terminara de hablar aquella vez?!¡¿Por qué te diste por vencido y huiste?!...-levanto nuevamente el puño para pegarme, pero Emmett la sostuvo contra su pecho y Rose empezó a sollozar. _Pero ¿de que hablaba?_.

Mi boca se empezó a llenar del sabor de la sangre, la verdad no se porque me quede sentado sin hacer nada, _realmente si lo sabía, me lo merecía._

-Bella…-Voltee a ver a la pequeña Alice y la fulmine, todavía de que me pegaba Rose, _fisicamente_ ¿Ahora Alice me quería pegar psicológicamente?. Me pare de un golpe y explote, simplemente ya no me pude contener y lo que había tenido todo este tiempo por dentro, lo tenia que sacar.

-¡No se de que me hablan!!Se que me merezco ese golpe Rose!!Pero Alice, lo estoy tratando de superar!!Estuve todos estos años lejos, porque cada cosa que veo…!-respire profundamente y me deje caer el en sillón, puse mis manos en mi cara. _Tenia que continuar_-…cada cosa me recuerda a Bella-susurre, pero supe que me había oído.-la amaba tanto, que cuando se fue, me sentí tan solo y roto, y me dio miedo quedarme aquí, donde había sobrevivido gracias a ella-todos estaban callados y por fin ese peso que tenia en los hombros desde hace mucho tiempo, había desaparecido.

-Pero Edward…-Alice se hinco a mi lado y puso una mano en mi barbilla para que pudiera verla-…Bella no esta muerta-la quijada se me desencajo y no sabia que decir, ¿Cómo creerle? Si yo mismo había visto todo lo que sucedió-..No desapareció de esa forma que tu piensas, ella es una demonio también-

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, veía cada rostro de mis amigos y en ellos estaba la total sinceridad.

-Pero…pero…Bella murió-dije lentamente.

-¡No seas entupido!¡que no hayas dejado que Emmett te explicara las cosas, es algo!-nuevamente Rose estaba furiosa.

-Solo entiende una cosa-Emmett por fin abrió la boca-ella te a estado buscando, no duerme y trata de vivir la no-vida, te a estado esperando y ahora, no la defraudes-mi amigo, tomo a su novia por la cintura y desaparecieron, me gire a ver a Alice y me sonrió, algo que me dio confianza. Jasper también sonrió, tomo a Alice de la mano y desaparecieron.

Todo giraba en mi cabeza a tal punto que las imágenes y las cosas no se aclaraban, nuevamente me quede estático por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Solo díganme una cosa, ¿Qué haces después de recibir la noticia de que tu amor estaba viva, después de haber pensado que estaba muerta durante tantos años?..._buscarla ¡tonto!._

Me pare de un salto ¿pero en donde la puedo buscar?, se me había olvidado preguntar eso. Empecé a caminar hacía mi cuarto, todavía estaba un poco ido, choque con la puerta y abrí. Me quede en blanco, no podía pensar y lo único que podía ver era…a Bella…estaba tendida de lado, traía un pantalón de cuero que acentuaba sus curvas y en su cadera colgaba una cadena, tenia un pequeño top que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y sus alas estaban extendidas en el resto de la cama. Camine cuidadosamente y cuando estuve mas cerca, me incline y pude ver rastros de lagrimas en sus suaves mejillas. La quería tocar, quería sentir su suave piel, pero tenia miedo ¿Qué tal si solo era mi imaginación? ¿Qué tal si todo era un sueño?.

Acerque mi mano y con la yema de los dedos acaricie su mejilla. Y todo volvía a cobrar vida, miles de partículas empezaron a pasar por todo mi cuerpo y las imágenes de la noche en que le hice el amor, regresaron.

"_**Edward se deleitaba con la delicada piel de Bella, pasando sus expertas manos por su cuello, abdomen y pechos. Decidió probar cada parte de ella, así que empezó a besar donde una vez estuvieron sus manos. Hasta llegar nuevamente a los labios de Bella."**_

Nuevamente mi vista se centro en Bella, su piel era mas suave de lo que recordaba. Se veía en paz, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y me dieron ganas de besarla, simplemente todavía no lo podía creer. Me senté en el piso, sin quitar mis dedos de su mejilla, temía que si me alejaba aunque sea un segundo, desaparecería. La observe por un largo rato, estaba a punto de dormirme ahí, pero paso algo que no esperaba hasta después de mucho tiempo.

Bella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y quede debajo de su hermosa mirada chocolate, primero sonrió, luego hizo una mueca de confusión, extendió una mano y la acerco a mi mejilla, su tacto hizo que cerrara los ojos y me inclinara, la extrañaba tanto y ahora que la tenía en frente de mi, sentía que todo era un sueño. Abrí nuevamente los ojos para ver una expresión horrorizada en Bella, ¿y ahora que?.

-¿Edward?-pregunto dudosa, su voz era como la recordaba, era música para mis oidos, yo asentí. De un momento a otro Bella se había parado y se había alejado de mi tacto, se sentó en el piso, al igual que yo, pero del otro lado de la cama. Había tenido que hacer desaparecer sus alas, para no derrumbar mi cuarto-tu ya no ibas a volver-susurro, alzo sus manos y se tapo la cara. Podía ver la confusión en ella, pero no la culpo, yo estaba más o menos igual.

Me pare de donde estaba y subí a la cama, tratando de acercarme a ella, pero se paro y se dirigió a la puerta como alejándose de mi. Me dirigí a ella nuevamente, pero se volvió a retirar, salio a la sala y yo me quede ahí pasmado. ¿y si ya no me quería?¿y si de plano se olvido de mi?.

-Bella, soy yo-le dije despacio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero jamás salieron, luego se llenaron de furia _por fin ¿Quién la entiende?_.

Luego todo dio un giro inesperado.

-¡Eres un maldito Edward!¡¿te crees que te puedes presentar así y nada mas?!¡¿Crees que así de fácil va a ser?!-Bella…me estaba gritando y ahora si , las lagrimas salían de sus chocolatozos ojos.-¡¡¡¡Vete Edward!!!!¡¡¡No quiero verte!!!!-ya no lo soporte, me dolía que me hablara así.

-¡¡No Bella!!, ¡¡yo no creo que sea fácil!!!¡¡¡y no me voy a ir!!!-me fui acercando mas a ella, pero Bella retrocedía-¡¡Yo no sabia nada Bella!!!¡¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!!!¡¡¡Me destroce!!!-le seguí gritando, ella se enojo más. _¿Qué nos pasaba?._

-¡¡¡Eres un tonto!!!¡¡¡Porqué no sabes escuchar!!!-las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y sus ojos llameaban de furia. Se acerco a mí y me intento pegar, _¿Qué no aprende?_, como las dos veces pasadas, la detuve, volvió a alzar la otra mano, pero nuevamente la detuve.

-Bella-la llame, ella me veía pero ya no estaba enojada, estaba triste-¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?-yo también me había tranquilizado. Ella negó.

-Todo lo que haces, siempre que te enojas conmigo- me fui acercando mas, no tuve que detener sus piernas, porque no me había tratado de pegar.

-¿a si?-susurro, de repente la atmósfera se volvió tranquila y de paz.

-si-solté sus muñecas y puse mis manos en sus mejillas, me acerque mas y con mis labios limpie sus lagrimas-y siempre terminamos bien-fruncí el seño-o por lo menos es de lo que me acuerdo-Bella puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-solo bésame…

Junte mis labios con los de Bella, se entrelazaban desesperadamente, enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello, ya no soportaba su tacto, su piel contra la mía quemaba como nunca, pase mis brazos por su cintura y las baje hasta su trasero e hice que enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura. Bella jugaba con mi cabello, y pronto nuestras lenguas se juntaron y se entrelazaban juntas. Esto era el paraíso.

No se como es que llegamos nuevamente a mi cuarto, pero recuerdo que en el camino, rompimos algunas cosas, solo espero que no hayan sido valiosas.

La acosté en la cama y empecé a besar su cuello hasta su clavícula, Bella jadeaba, mis manos viajaban por su pantalón de cuero y subían hasta el borde de sus pechos, había extrañado su cuerpo y después de años, realmente la necesitaba. Medio sus manos debajo de mi camisa y acaricio mi abdomen, gemí ante su tacto. Me separe y juntos sacamos mi camisa, pronto pude sentir la piel de su abdomen pegada a la mía, pase mis manos por su espalda y la levante para quitar los broches de su top, cuando estuvo fuera, la admire.

-¿te hiciste un tatuaje?-fruncí el seño.

-Oh!!si y es igual al tuyo-su voz sonó sensualmente junto con jadeos.

-mmm…-agache mi cabeza y pase mi lengua por el-pues me encanta-rodó los ojos. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar y nuestras leguas estaban en una lucha.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo desabotono, y luego lo bajo. Nuestros cuerpo ya tenían una capa de sudor y nuestras pieles ya no podían estar por mas tiempo separadas. Pase mis manos a su pantalón y lo desabotone, luego se lo quite con un poco de dificultad, _rayos!!es que esta mujer esta tan buena, que el mugre pantalón no la deja!!_. Pase mis manos por sus muslos, sin dejar de besar sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen. Retire sus bragas y luego ella me quito los boxers. Sus ojos ahora llameaban en deseo y se mordía el labio inferior, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, a causa del calor. Me pude entre sus piernas y le sonreí.

-Lista-le susurre en el oído, nuestras respiraciones todavía no se controlaban. Me tomo de las mejillas y me hizo centrarme en sus ojos.

-desde…hace mucho tiempo-me apodere de sus labios, que ya estaban un poco hinchados. Y su calida lengua se adentro en mi boca, y la penetre lentamente, nuestras bocas se llenaron de gemidos.

Acaricie sus muslos, Sali un poco y entre mas fuerte que antes, sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba un poco en comparación con el de ella, me moví a un ritmo medio, nuestras caderas se juntaban y se separaban, aumente la velocidad, me sentía completo. Nuestros labios ahora se rozaban, y nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

-…Ed…ward…-sus ojos estaban cristalinos y llenos de amor, y ahora me daba cuenta lo mucho que me había hecho falta, yo la amaba y eso jamás podría cambiar.

-Bella, te amo y siempre, siempre lo voy a hacer-Sali nuevamente y la penetre. Habíamos llegado a la cima, nuevamente, pero ahora no había tenido que ser tan cuidadoso, ella ahora era una demonio.

-¡¡Edward!!-grito mi nombre, sus labios habían interpretado mi nombre una vez mas.

Me deje caer a su lado, pase un brazo por su cintura y la acerque a mi, su cuerpo estaba caliente y sudado. Tome las sabanas y nos tape. Apoyo su mejilla en mi pecho que subía y bajaba, y paso una brazo por mi cintura.

-Edward, me hiciste tanta falta-

-Y tu a mi-

Y se durmió junto a mi.

Nuevamente estaba a su lado, y ahora antes de escapar de algún dolor, ahora, lo iba a enfrentar, por que Bella me lo había enseñado.

-Te amo Bells-bese su sien.

Pronto caí en un sueño que al igual que mi vida, se renovaba.

* * *

**Jaja!!!Todo el drama para nada!!!!lo se!!!lo se!!!pero a mi me encanto, no pude evitar hacer el drama!!!jaja!!!**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado!!!!se que dije que iban a ser mas largos, pero la verdad estoy un poco bloqueada!!!!lo siento lo siento!!!prometo concentrarme mas!!!!**

**NUEVO FIC!!!tHe MaGic LaKe:** _Bella se a quedado huérfana a los 10, es enviada a vivir con sus padrinos, Esme y Carlisle. Desde pequeña a creído en la magia, sin embargo en esa casa alguien esta en contra de ello. ¿Lograra que Edward crea en la ilusión?.todos-humanos, un poco OoC…_.**por favor, espero se pasen y lo lean y su opinión no haría daño a nadie jeje!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!:::Catha Cullen**(amm…la verdad mi idea era un final trajico, pero no me pude contener, ¿te imaginas que nos pasara algo así? Jaja!!!que mala soy!!!Gracias!!!tu review es enorme!!!un carta!!!!fue lo que pensé!!!):::::::::**aridenere**(jaja si!!!que mala soy!!!:::::**deniziithaw**(el cuerpo de los ángeles y demonios que matan, prácticamente se esfuman, pero a Bella la mandaron al infierno y pues también desapareció su cuerpo para aparecer en el infierno, ok solo yo me entiendo!!!jaja!!!:::**Edwardkaname**(jaja!!!tu review me hizo reir!!!gracias por todo!!!!:::::::**Dianight vampiro**:::::**Verónica Potter Cullen**(mmm…eh intentado eso, pero la verdad los hago mas largos, siento que me volvería aburrida, te prometo que lo volvere a intentar, lo estoy intentando en mi nuevo fic!!!):::::::**Sofi**:::::::::**fany de cullen**:::::::**Isis Janet**:::::::**mrsLCullen**:::::**Sweet Doll x**::::::**Daren33**(luego aparecerá Tanya!!!)::::**vicmicullen**:::::::**CamililianHale**::::::

**REVIEWS!!!!NEW FIC!!!!REVIEWS!!!!N****EW FIC!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!NEW FIC!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!NEW FIC!!!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **

**Muchas gracias por las que me agregan a favoritos a mi y a mi fic, muchas gracias a las que han estado leyendo y bienvenidos a los nuevos!!!!**


	16. 15 Y todo vuelve a empezar

**Capitulo 15°-Y todo vuelve a empezar**

**EPOV**

Estire mi brazo sobre las sabanas negras de mi habitación buscando algo que me había hecho mucha falta, pero nada, ¿acaso todo fue un sueño?. Abrí lentamente los ojos, la luz de "sol" del infierno, no pasaba gracias a las cortinas negras que adornaban mi cuarto, todo estaba bañado en oscuridad, me incorpore y vi que la cama estaba vacía a parte de mi. Fruncí el seño, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?, estoy seguro de no haberle hecho el amor a un fantasma, _se sintió tan real!!!_.

Me pare de un brinco, tome unos boxers y me los puse, estaba dispuesto a salir, hacia la sala, pero me detuve ante las voces que escuchaba.

-_no se lo que le voy a decir-_esa era la voz de Bella.

-_¿Por qué no se lo dijiste anoche?-_era la voz cantarina de Alice, tome aire y pegue mi oreja a la puerta.

-_Se que va a sonar egoísta…pero…lo necesitaba tanto, Alice, tenía miedo de que se fuera y me dejara…otra vez.-_mis cejas se juntaron ¿Por qué Bella pensaba que la iba a dejar?. Respire profundamente, tal vez no estaba hablando de mi.

-_Edward te ama, el jamás te dejaría-_casi grito Alice.

-_shhhhhh!!!¿Que no ves que esta durmiendo?-_indico Bella. Si supiera.

-_OK OK, de seguro lo dejaste agotado-_Escuche como le pegaba Bella.

-_si Alice, aja, como quieras…ya!!!Alice!!!Enserio!!!¿Como se lo voy a decir?_-su voz se escuchaba angustiada. ¿Qué me tenia que decir?

-_Solo hazlo-_contesto el duendecillo.

_-__Alice, voy a llegar y a decirle "Edward, fíjate que mientras estuviste fuera, Demetri me tomo como suya, pero yo no quería, ahora, ya hasta se quiere casar conmigo", Alice, escuchaste eso es…tonto-_mi quijada casi cayo al suelo, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, incluso la respiración se me corto.

¿Cuándo planeta decírmelo? ¿Cuando estuviera en brazos de Demetri?, esperen ¿Quién es ese tal Demetri?._No, esto no podía estar pasando, me voy por…ok…AÑOS y regreso y Bella casi se encuentra comprometida…pero ella me quiere a mi ¿no?_

Despegue mi odio de la puerta, apoye mi espalda en ella y me deje caer al piso. Debía de pensar en algo, no podía dejar que Bella se quedara en manos de _ese._ Apoye las manos en el piso y mi cabeza en la puerta, cerré los ojos, para pensar en mis movimientos.

:

-_Edward…-_se escucharon golpes al otro lado de la puerta. Me pare y mientras Bella entraba, camine a la cama y me senté con las piernas cruzadas como niño chiquito_, vamos Edward, puedes ser maduro._

Isabella, _si, "Isabella, porque me hizo enojar"._ Camino y se sento a mi lado, puso una mano en mi rodilla, su tacto quemaba, y es que las imágenes de a noche no ayudaban, respire profundo y solté el aire.

-¿Hasta cuando planeabas decírmelo?-tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, yo la miraba con mucha seriedad.

-amm…¿de que hablas?-ok, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba haciendo.

-de lo de Demetri-nunca me espere su siguiente movimiento y es que es por eso de que me encantaba Bella. Se paro de un salto y se puso en frente de mi enfadada.

-No Edward!!!, las conversaciones ajenas jamás se deben de escuchar-su voz subió unas milésimas. Cerré los ojos y me tranquilice, no quería pelear. Me pare a su lado, la tome de los brazos y junte nuestras frentes.

-Solo quiero ayudar-todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, abrí los ojos y vi que ella los tenia cerrados y por ellos escurrían pequeñas lagrimas.

-Si…lo siento…es solo que me dio miedo-

-No Bella, no lo tengas-cerré mis ojos nuevamente, pase mis brazos por su cintura que estaba cubierta por una camisa mía de Lacoste, la acerque mas a mi-yo estoy aquí…_para siempre_- roce mis labios con los de Bella, paso lentamente sus brazos por mi cuello y su dedos pasaban por mi cabello. Su labios eran tan calidos y se acoplaban a los míos, definitivamente Bella era mi otra mitad.

La empuje contra la cama y la acosté cuidadosamente. Pasaba sus delicadas manos por mi pecho, yo acariciaba sus muslos.

Bese su cuello, pasaba mi nariz por su cabello, memorizando su perfume tan natural, la quería tanto.

:

Camine con la vista en alto, puse mis manos en la enorme puerta y la empuje, abriéndome paso al enorme pasillo, pase por la sala circular, seguida del enorme pasillo con antorchas y piso de ajedrez. Las puertas de los lados estaban cerradas, y pronto sentí como algunas pisadas me seguían, debía de actuar rápido. Cuando llegue a mi destino abrí una puerta, entre y la cerré rápidamente para que nadie entrara. En frente de mi estaba Aro, con brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa.

-Edward, que sorpresa verte por aquí-Me acerque, pero que hipócrita podía ser Aro. Detrás de el aparecieron sus "hermanos", Marco y Cayo, vieron que me acercaba y se pusieron delante de Aro.-jamas pensé que regresarías-me detuve.

-Pues aquí estoy Aro, sano y salvo-sonreí y los Vulturis también. El ambiente se calmo o más bien, yo me calme, los tres se pusieron uno a lado de otro.

-Que bien, que bien-dijo Cayo.

-Ahora tienes mucho trabajo acumulado, de…-Aro hizo como que pensaba-…18 años Edward-su voz se endureció.

-Esta bien, me merezco eso y más-

-ahhhhhh…y ¿ya conociste a mis mas nuevas adquisiciones?-fruncí el seño. _¿De que hablaba?_.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres tipos, uno era Alec, pero a el ya lo conocía, era gemelo de Jane.

-Alec acaba de encontrar a estos dos en un billar en la tierra, haciendo de las suyas con apuestas-Aro señalo a los otros dos.

La otra puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entraron Alice y Rose, seguidas de Emmett y Jasper, se pusieron junto con Alec.

-A tus amigos no los puedes olvidar-hablo Cayo.

-y que sorpresa me dieron cuando encontraron a estas dos hermosas jovencitas-Aro se acerco a la puerta y por ella saco una mano- tienen un gran talento en matar ángeles, pero espera…esto es mejor…-Aro metió su mano nuevamente, pero ahora con otra mano entrelazada en ella, luego su cuerpo apareció.-…Bella, simplemente es la mejor-Bella hizo su presencia, con su pantalón de cuero y su top. Me quede embobado. Ella me hecho una mirada de angustia, cariño y precaución.

Aro la jalo, y la guío hasta quedar a lado de uno de los nuevos, tenía el cabello castaño, con ojos cafés…mmm…estaba feo. _Bueno, soy hombre ¿no?_.

Ese tipo pasó una mano por la cintura de _mi novia_, y la acerco a su cuerpo, un sentimiento me invadió, era algo nuevo, tal vez no, pero era algo muy fuerte que me decía que le pegara al nuevo. _Tal vez, un poco de sangre alegre a los Vulturis_. Bella sonrío forzadamente y me veía a los ojos, Aro tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y _ese, _tenia una sonrisa socarrona.

**BPOV**

En el momento en que Demetri paso un brazo por mi cintura, me puse nerviosa, Edward nos veía y definitivamente esa mueca en su cara no era de felicidad. Tenia que hacer algo, para alejarme de Demetri.

-Asi que…-me solté del agarre de Demetri y camine hacia Edward, puse una mano en su duro pecho, estar en contacto con el me tranquilizaba.-…tu eres el famosísimo Edward.- le guiñe un ojo.

Su rostro se ilumino con su sexy sonrisa torcida, tomo mi mano que estaba en su pecho y la llevo a sus suaves labios para darle un beso, el aire se me fue. Era como si lo volviera a conocer, miles de mariposas volaron en mi estomago y me ruborice.

-Mucho gusto-sus penetrantes ojos verdes estaban sobre los míos, era cuestión de tiempo que me lanzara a sus brazos y estampara mis labios sobre los suyos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos viéndonos, pero pronto sentí que me tomaban de la otra mano y me pegaban a un cuerpo, era Demetri. Se puso en frente de Edward y estiro su mano para estrechar la de _mi_ _demonio_.

-Había oído mucho de ti Edward- Edward como todo caballero que era, le estrecho la mano, lo fulmino con la mirada, Demetri también lo fulminaba.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo…-Edward hizo una pausa esperando su nombre.

-Demetri, me llamo Demetri-sacudieron sus manos y luego se separaron lo más que pudieron.-y ella es mi prometida, Bella-mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-Perdón Demetri, pero ¿Cuándo te dije que "si"?- la furia me empezó a invadir.

-Preciosa, mmm…los Vulturis quieren que así sea-Me vio a los ojos, estaba sonriente. Me volví a soltar se su agarre y me aleje.

-Pero yo no eh dicho nada, es mi decisión-dije con la cabeza en alto.

-Bella, pero si tu me quieres-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, se acerco a mi y paso sus manos por mis brazos desnudos, su tacto era suave, pero nada comparado con el de mi Edward. Me hice para atrás y choque con Aro.

-Isabella-Aro hablo-Demetri es el mejor, y tu la mejor, son tal para cual-tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta quedar entrelazada con la de Demetri.

-No!!!Yo estoy enamorada de alguien!!!-grite, me tape la boca por lo que se me había salido, dirigí mi mirada a Edward y a mis amigos por un poco de ayuda.

-¿¿Qué??-pregunto incrédulo Demetri. Me destape la boca y alce mi barbilla, _lo tenia que decir, yo lo amaba y era un orgullo. _Sus ojos verdes brillaban, y yo no quería que ese brillo se fuera.

-Estoy enamorada de…

-Bueno, si ella esta enamorada de alguien mas ¿Por qué no la dejan elegir?-pregunto la pequeña Alice.

-Pues porque Demetri es el mejor, así se conserva mas "lo puro"-dijo Cayo con obviedad, yo rodee los ojos. _Así eran los Vulturis_.

Ya me estaban hartando, empeze a caminar hasta la puerta, pero me tomaron de la muñeca muy fuertemente, hasta que grite de dolor y me voltee.

-Demetri me lastimas-me queje, su mirada era fria y grosera, no era como antes, se estaba saliendo de control.

-Te vas a casar conmigo y punto-me tomo por los hombros y me acerco peligrosamente a el, con la intención de besarme, yo voltee la cabeza de modo que sus labios chocaron en mi mejilla.

Esta bien, yo era fuerte, pero ciertamente Demetri si era uno de los mejores. Por sobre su hombro vi como Edward se enfurecía, se acerco, agarro a Demetri por el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba, lo alzo en el aire. Yo caí al piso.

-Dijo que no-la voz aterciopelada de Edward se escuchaba como un gruñido.

Oh Demonios!!!Edward iba a hacer una locura!!!!

-Vaya!!!-se escucho la voz de Aro, como todos estaban callados, el eco retumbo.-Así que es ella Edward-no fue una pregunta.

El agarre de Edward se aflojo y Demetri cayo al piso, yo me quede en shock y el muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, también se quedo en shock.

-Lo siento Aro, pero no se a que te refieres-dijo Edward cuando salio de su shock.

-Si, resulta que Felix- señalo al otro nuevo-investigo sobre…tus…desapariciones en las noches…cuando todavía estabas aquí, resulta que me había informado de que te reunías con una ángel.- Aro volteo a verme-es hermosa…pero ya no te pertenece-con eso ultimo, vi como varios guardias me rodeaban, uno me tomo por la cintura y me puso en su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta de modo que pude ver a Edward, que también era rodeado por varios guardias, el no se dejaba, vi como lo golpeaban, por su labio ya escurría una gota de sangre. Vi como varios guardias sacaban a mis amigos de la habitación por otra puerta, pero también se resistían.

Esto estaba volviendo a pasar, todo se repetía, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, si tan solo yo no hubiera hablado y hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Demetri. Me removí en el hombro del guardia, tratando de safarme.

-Edward!!!!-empecé a gritar.

Tomaron a Edward por sus dos brazos y otro guardia le empezó a dar de rodillazos en el estomago, haciendo que de su boca saliera mas sangre.

-No Edward!!!!-todo se volvía gris a mi alrededor, pero no podía rendirme ahora, necesitaba a Edward.

Lo ultimo que pude ver, fue a Demetri, Felix, Aro, Cayo y Marco, riéndose. Y a Edwrad en el piso.

_¿Cómo era posible que los Vulturis se hayan vuelto tan sangrientos y malos?_

_¿Cómo era posible que apenas, había estado con Edward dos días y ya nos separaran de nuevo?_

_¿Cómo es posible que nuestro Amor fuera tan prohibido?._

_Y todo empezaba de nuevo…_

_La lucha por nuestro amor…_

_La lucha por una ilusión…_

_Teníamos que ganar esta guerra..._

_Tenia que estar de nuevo a su lado…_

_Sin esas tontas preocupaciones…_

_Teníamos que escapar y no ser encontrados._

* * *

**Regreso!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!!!En verdad siento mucho si me tarde, tuve los malditos problemas con mi laptop, a mi ipod se le borraron las 800 canciones que tenia, y decidí alejarme de lo que una vez llame "amigas"!!!**

**Estoy un poco poética!!!!jajaja!!!!no se si se dieron cuenta.**

**FALTAN POCOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR…ya para empezar un nuevo fic, los Oneshots están en mi perfil, (casi como promoción)(osea como resume o prefacio)(Envueltos en la noche y Hip Hop Dance)**

**PROMOCIONANDO!!!!!!::::::::**

**-mi Oneshot de "Hip Hop Dance"** Bella, camina por la escuela, encuentra a un sexy hombre! bailando hip hop!-¿que hago aqui?...claro, ver al sexy y buenote...Edward Masen:::::Entren!

**-mi blog!!!!**es nuevo, pero quisiera que se den una vuelta!!!ahí pondré **noticias** **de mis fics** y cosas personales como el Trailer de Luna nueva!!!!!

**E i i p r i i l . ****H a l e :::::: BLOG BLOG BLOG,,,,,van a salir nuevas noticias!!!!!!!**


	17. 16 Una nueva oportunidad

**Capitulo 16°-Una nueva oportunidad**

**EPOV**

_Esto no debía de estar pasando…_

_Se supone que ya habíamos pasado todo. Los dos juntos, lo habíamos superado, que habíamos peleado batallas y ganado guerras….tal vez. Todo fue mi culpa…_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sentía un gran peso en los parpados. Lo primero que pude ver fue una luz en el techo que me segaba, cuando mi vista se acostumbro mas, pude ver que era una ventana con barrotes y que por ahí pasaba la luz del amanecer, gire mi rostro y encontré una pared de ladrillos, la gire a otro lado y ladrillos, al siguiente lado y ladrillos _¿no me digan que estoy en un…_ la gire al ultimo lado y vi otra pared, solo que esta tenia una puerta…con barrotes…_calabozo?_

_Malditos Vulturis y maldita su cobardía._

Me trate de incorporar, pero un gran dolor invadió mi estomago, inhale y exhale tratando de tranquilizarme.

…_Tal vez, esto no era nuestro destino…estar uno a lado de otro._

Con algunas fuerzas que encontré en mi cuerpo, levante mis manos y las puse sobre mi rostro, lo sabia, ceja con sangre, labios con sangre y también mi nariz. Pase saliva, pero solo sentí un sabor metálico. _¿Qué más podían hacer los cobardes de los Vulturis?_

_Bella…la necesitaba tanto, a mi lado. O tan siquiera…saber que ella estaba bien._

No sabía lo que pasaría conmigo de ahora en adelante.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirado, de un momento a otro había llegado hasta la pared del fondo, me había sentado con un gran dolor en mis costillas y había recargado la espalda en los ladrillos.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana de arriba y pude comprobar la oscuridad de la noche. Y la Luna.

_Tal vez…estábamos luchando contra nuestro destino._

De pronto la puerta de abrió con un terrible chillido y se azoto en la pared, por ella entro una pequeña figura, envuelta en una capa. Se acerco corriendo y se puso en cuclillas en frente de mi. Alzo una mano y la llevo a su capucha. La bajo y me quede impactado con la belleza de…

¡PAM!

Mi mejilla ardía y mi mirada se fue a un lado, lleve mi mano a donde sentía ardor.

-Alice ¿Por qué me pegas?-le pregunte. Ella sonrío.

-Oh, lo siento, creí que estarías en un estado horrible, en shock, impactado…-hubiera seguido con su repertorio, si no era porque levante la mano en señal de que se callara.

-Si Alice, ya entendí…-iba a seguir hablando, pero el dolor de las costillas, me invadió mas fuerte que nunca, hasta que caí al piso.

-Edward!!-la duendecillo se acerco, puso una mano en mi hombro y se agacho hasta susurrarme en el oído-te tenemos que sacar que aquí.-y todo se vuelve negro.

**BPOV**

Abrí mis ojo lentamente, pero las lagrimas secas me lo dificultaron un poco, lo primero que vi, fue un candelabros que colgaba del techo, a mi alrededor había sabanas de seda roja. Recorrí la habitación con mi mirada, hasta que llegue a mi lado, ahí, en la esquina de la cama, estaba Demetri, viéndome con un sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días preciosa-fruncí las cejas y me pare de la cama.

En el proceso me tambalee, pero me logre mantener en pie. Demetri de paro de un salto y se acerco a mi, yo retrocedí hasta chocar con una pared. Puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

-Bella, es hora de que te vayas olvidando de tu amiguito-eso me asusto y empecé a mover la cabeza negativamente. Demetri sonrío y asintió.

Me sentía tan indefensa e impotente ante su presencia. Me había engañado, primero había sido tan tierno y gentil y después de haber descubierto que era todo lo contrario, me sentía traicionada.

-Espera, ya se que te hará cambiar de opinión-se acerco mas a mi, y beso mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído-lo voy a mantener vivo, pero, tu te tienes que casar conmigo y…-se alejo un poco, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y se acerco de nuevo, de modo que rozaba mis labios con los suyos-…me tienes que dar lo que yo quiera-sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

Quise alejarme, pero me apretó contra la pared y pude sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis ojos desprendían millones de lágrimas.

Yo no quería que matara a Edward, no me imaginaba un mundo sin el, era un mundo que no existiera.

Bajo sus manos por mis hombros, paso rozando mis pechos hasta quedarse en mi cadera y jalarme contra el. Mis labios no se movían y mi ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder. Se alejo nuevamente y suspiro con frustración.

-Bella, si no cooperas, yo tampoco lo hare.-justo cunado nuestras miradas se iban a encontrar yo gire mi rostro.-Bella…-suspiró-…yo te quiero para mi-yo rodee los ojos.

De su pecho salio un gruñido a continuación de pasos en la alfombra y una puerta que se azoto.

Deje salir todo el aire y dirigí mi mirada por donde había salio.

_Me dejo sola…_

Mis pies reaccionaron y corría a la puerta, tome el pomo y le trate de dar vueltas, pero nada, le empecé a dar patadas a la puerta, pero nada. Me di por vencida y me regrese a la cama, en donde me deje caer y mis sollozos salieron sin permiso.

:

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertarme.

-_ya vamos Bella!!!-_se escuchaban los gritos.

Me levante y corrí a la puerta, pegue mi odio y escuche como se rompían cosas, golpes…yo nada mas rezaba por los guardias…ojala no les peguen mucho.

-_quítate de la puerta Bells!!!-_

Y así lo hice, me eché para atrás para que la puerta saliera volando y por ella entraran Emmett y Jasper, sonreí y me lance a sus brazos, ya estaba a salvo.

Pero aun me sentía tan débil, como si me hiciera falta algo. Mi piernas empezaron a fallar. Emmett llego a mi lado y me tomo en brazos.

-Vamos Bells, las chicas se encargaron de sacar a Edward, casi no tenia guardias, porque pensaron que como ya estaba muy débil, ya no podría luchar.-me asuste mucho al escuchar que Edward estaba débil, necesitaba que el estuviera bien.

Emmett empezó a correr por los pasillos, Jasper iba a nuestro lado y viendo que por detrás no nos salieran algunos guardias.

Nos detuvimos en un pasillo muy muy oscuro y desaparecimos, aparecimos en lo que era un callejón, creo que en el mundo de los humanos.

El grandote me bajo y los dos se pusieron en frente de mi, Jasper tomo mis manos, se veían preocupados.

-Bella, lo mejor es que estén escondidos, allá abajo, piensan que ya están muertos, tu y Edward…ahora ten-me dio una cartera, unas llaves, un celular y un papelito con una dirección.-tu sabrás que hacer-y desaparecieron.

Metí las cosas en los bolsillos de mi apretado pantalón y el papelito lo abrí.

_Bella…en esta dirección encontraras a Edward._

_Se que eres fuerte y Edward también, ambos se cuidaran mutuamente._

_Nosotros estaremos abajo por un tiempo, si no, van a sospechar de nosotros._

_Ver a Edward, ya queda a tu decisión._

_Nunca había conocido un amor como el de ustedes…tan prohibido. El caso, es que es único, y siempre van a poder luchar por lo que en verdad quieran._

_Espero verlos juntos…claro, después de resolver las cosas acá._

_Los queremos. AJ, RE._

"ya queda a mi decisión"

* * *

**PUUUUFFFF….lo siento, se que me tarde y que no tengo perdón, pero tuve que tomar una decisión…ESTE es el ULTIMO CAPITULO.**

**El EPILOGO, es lo que sigue!!!!**

**Y pues solo les quiero pedir algo…**

**POR FAVOR!!!!AYUDENME A JUNTAR LOS 200!!!!!**

**Exijo Reviews!!!!!**

**Huelga, huelga!!!!**

**Al estilo Mafalda!!!**

**jajajaja**


	18. Epilogo

**Azul Oscuro, casi negro.**

_**Epilogo**_

**Bpov-**Las nubes se juntaban en el cielo, en este momento estaban de un color gris muy oscuro y pronto pasarían a la oscuridad completa. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, tal vez se debía a que todos estaban esperando a que las horas pasaran y pudieran salir de "nuestro" purgatorio.

Yo estaba junto a una ventana, recargada, viendo el paisaje, que indicaba, que hoy iba a ser una noche especial o si teníamos mala suerte, seria una horrenda tormenta.

Suspire sonoramente. Todo era como lo había soñado, bueno, creo…que no.

El sonido que indicaba que podrían salir de su cárcel, por fin sonó. Desde mi ventana veía como toda la gente se dispersaba por todos lados, riendo y gritando, de que el fin de semana había llegado. Y fue ahí, cuando empecé a escuchar todos los suspiros y alaridos del grupo femenino, rodee lo ojos, siempre era lo mismo.

La multitud se fue haciendo a un lado, para darle paso a el.

_Pero que presumido es!!_, mi consciencia no estaba muy contenta.

Y por fin lo pude ver, con su pantalón de mezclilla gris que se ajustaba a en los lugares necesarios, con su camisa negra Lacoste, su mochila de lado negra, su cabello desordenado, su piel pálida, que aun con esta tormenta, aun así brillaba, su enorme y hermosa sonrisa y por ultimo sus penetrantes y magníficos ojos esmeraldas.

Su mirada me encontró, camino rápidamente hacia a mi, sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas y se posicionaron en la parte de mi cuello. Miles de descargas eléctricas se dispararon por todo mi cuerpo, y no lo pude evitar, un temblor recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Sus perfectos labios se posaron sobre los míos, puse mis manos en su cinturón e hice que nuestras caderas chocaran, en su garganta se ahogo un jadeo. Nuestros labios de abrieron mas y nuestras leguas se juntaron. Cuando se nos termino el aire nos separamos.

-Parece como si esto fuera una cárcel para ti-me dijo con una picara sonrisa. Hice una mueca.

-Lo es, hasta que llega el momento de verte-sonrío y rozo nuestros labios rápidamente.

-Para mi también, pero las experiencias apenas llegan-alzo las cejas, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la salida con todas las miradas sobre nosotros.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al estacionamiento, en donde se encontraba su moto BMW negra, yo iba feliz, de tenerlo a mi lado, de haber tomado la decisión que me dicto mi corazón.

-Edward-lo llame, antes de que subiera a la moto. Se volteo hacia mi y por un momento se me fue el aire por su sonrisa.

-Lo se, no voy a conducir tan aprisa-se mofo.

-nonono, no es eso, es…que…humn…-me quede callada, no sabia si el también quería eso.

-Dime Bells-me animo.

-Edward, vamos a la playa-puso su cara de sorpresa, pero después su sonrisa volvió a brillar.

-Vale, es una muy buena idea-sonreí y los abrace como niña pequeña.

Hacia tiempo que no salíamos, habíamos tenido que adecuarnos al estilo de vida humano, habíamos que tenido que empezar las cosas de nuevo.

Montamos la moto, yo detrás de el, enrolle mis brazos en su cintura. El se puso unos lentes de sol, y sin ninguna protección ni palabra que nos pueda asegurar que no íbamos a tener un accidente, empezó a manejar a una gran velocidad.

El viento hacia que mi cabello volara por todos lados y me sintiera con libertad.

_Tal vez, haber empezado una nueva vida, sin sus amigos, sin lo que tuvieron una vez, no era lo que tenían en mente, tal vez las cosas jamás pasan como son planeadas, uno nunca puede saber lo que se viene encima, pero en el fondo sabían, Bella y Edward, que estar juntos era lo que necesitaban, no tenia que ser ricos para poder vivir bien._

_Veían pasar las nubes, los árboles y la carretera enfrente de sus ojos, pensando que una aventura nueva, no les vendría nada mal en estos precisos momentos. _

_Habían tenido que luchar contra tantas cosas, pero lo peor era la sociedad, los Ángeles y los demonios jamás iban a entender lo que es la realidad, que todos viven en un mismo universo y que unos sin los otros, jamás iban a poder controlar todo. Que siempre se va a necesitar un balance entre el bien y el mal._

Y ahora, después de haber leído nuestra historia, respondan ¿creen en el amor entre un demonio y un ángel?

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Vale!!no es muy largo, y me tarde, pero de verdad lo siento, se me corto la inspiración, horriblemente, y pues espero les haya gustado, y si tiene sugerencias o dudas o quejas, no se olviden de decirlo!!!!**

**Ahora, no quiero echar mi choro de que es la primera historia que termino, pero así es jaja_!!!!y me siento un poco nostálgica!!!pero no quiero arruinarlo, así que solo les pido a todas las que siguieron mi fic desde el principio y me apoyaron y etc, que dejen un review de despedida de este fic…y de verdad que me alegrarían mil.**

** Las quiero y mil mil gracias por las que me tiene en favoritos a mi fic y a mi!!!mil gracias!!!!**

**Las seguiré viendo en mis otros fics!!!!**

**Les quiero!!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e**


End file.
